Ratio of 2 to 1
by CallMeOptimus
Summary: Life is going decently for a woman who lives off on her own in Nevada. That is, until she receives a strange gift and an unexpected visit from a couple of strangers. A Sideswipe/OC/Sunstreaker story.
1. The Lamborghini

So I finally decided to do this. A story for the Lambo Twins. I know I'm going to shoot myself in the future for trying to keep up with my stories.

I sincerely apologize if the OC of the story, is Mary-Sue. I'm trying not to make it seem like that, but I guess it depends on everyone's view of Mary-Sue.

I own absolutely nothing, except for the few OCs used in the story, and random plots.

* * *

A loud irritating beeping sound intruded my consciousness and I slowly opened my eyes. I groaned as I stretched out one of my arms to reach for the nightstand located next to my bed. I fumbled with everything on the stand before coming across the source of the noise. My hand lazily smacked itself on top of the clock in hopes of silencing it. After repeated attempts, it finally worked.

I sighed as I brought back my arm and sat up in my bed. I let out an obnoxious yawn as I sat there in bed for a moment. I decided to finally get up and dragged myself over to the bathroom located across the room.

I took a chance to look into the bathroom mirror. A wild mess sat itself on top of my head, in other terms…my hair. It didn't surprise me one bit, seeing as I woke up to this every morning. Waking up looking like one of those troll dolls were normal for me.

After changing into a pair of presentable clothes, I finally combed back the mess on my head into a ponytail. I didn't comb all of it back as I let my bangs sway off to the side of my forehead. I looked into the mirror again, but this time with a small smile. I was now looking at an averaged sized 20 year old woman with tied back brown hair that came down to nearly her mid-back area. Her chocolate colored eyes still held faint sleep bags under them but weren't too noticeable. The dark blue, yellow lettered 'Hurley' shirt hugged itself nicely on her body. Her body proportions were average for her age, if not, just a little smaller. All curves were in they're right places but nothing for modeling material. A pair of khaki colored cargo shorts covered her legs and stopped right above her knees.

Sighing, I looked away from the girl in the mirror and exited the bathroom. I stood outside the bathroom door, trying to figure out what to do next. I made a silent 'oh' before walking back over to my nightstand and picking up the black rimmed glasses sitting there. Placing them over my eyes, I adjusted them making sure they sat almost perfectly on the bridge of my nose.

"Okay…Clothes, hair, glasses…Breakfast." I smiled to myself again as I found myself already heading towards the kitchen located downstairs.

I wandered around my kitchen, trying to figure out what to eat for breakfast, when the phone rang. It startled me for a moment, seeing as no one usually called me. Especially this early in the morning. I panicked as I found myself running around, looking for one of the phones in my house. I finally stumbled upon one and I quickly answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

_"Oh goodness, Jacqueline, I'm so glad you answered!"_ The voice of an older woman was heard through the other end of the call. It sounded like she was…crying?

"Oh, hello mother." I slightly cringed as I heard her call me by my full name. I hated when people did that…

_"Oh Jacqueline! I have terrible news! It is about your father!"_ She was nearly sobbing into the call as I could hear her frantic voice. _"He had fallen ill nearly a week ago and just last night…just last night he…he!"_ She broke into a full on cry as I pulled the phone away from my ear, saving them from the possible damage the high pitched noise could inflicted on them.

"Mother, please, calm down. What happened?" I tried my best at trying to calm the older woman over the phone, but it didn't sound like it was working.

_"Jacqueline, your father passed away last night in his sleep!"_ She started to sob again.

"Oh…" I didn't know how to feel about this… "That is terrible." I wanted to know why I wasn't contacted a week ago when he was sick. But no, I was told until _after_ he died that he _was_ sick.

_"I-I just ca-called to tell you about this misfortunate event and that he had got you something and left it for you in his will. It was a recent purchase that he was going to give you in person but…but…" _Again with the crying…

"Mother, mother." I sighed into the phone. "Please, don't cry." I had a lot of hobbies. Listening to old women cry wasn't one of them…

_"Okay dear, I will for you and your sister's sake… the gift your father wanted you to have is being sent over to your home." _I heard sniffling over the phone and she was finally starting to calm down.

"Okay mother, how is Victoria taking this…?"

_"Oh, she's worse than me, dear. She locked herself in her room all day…"_ My sister was acting _worse _than my mother? That's a shocker.

"Oh…Should I call her later and see if she's…"

_"Oh no honey, it's fine. She'll be okay soon, no need to worry."_ She tried reassuring me, but that was fine. I really didn't want to call anyways… _"Well, I have to go for now Jacqueline, I hope your father's gift arrives there soon. I'm sure you'll love it."_

"Alright, I guess I'll talk to you later mother."

_"Certainly. Love you sweetie."_ She made a small smooching sound on the other end of the line.

"Love you too mother." I replied before hanging up the phone and placing it on the kitchen table. I took a deep breath before exhaling.

As if my life could get anymore chaotic.

Sure, I should feel bad about all of this. But I didn't.

At a very young age, I was already in a foster home. Then _they_ came along. As in _they_, I meant my parents. Foster parents that is. They adopted me into they're family. I was a nobody before they came along. I was then known as Jacqueline Alexandra Wright. It was such a pain filling out forms with that name.

But anyways, they were a rich family. A _very_ rich family. Sure, it was nice at first…getting everything and anything you wanted. But I was merely adopted to simply humor my older sister. They claimed she _needed_ a sister. Victoria just used me for her own amusement, but seeing as I had a home, I didn't mind…much. As I grew older, I started to grow tired of being in the rich family.

Why?

Simple. Because everyone I made friends with, wasn't really my friends. I was always invited to everyone's birthday parties, but that's because they thought if I were invited, that I'd bring a really expensive gift as a present. They were only my friends for my…no, my family's wealth.

Soon enough, I was a teenager. One who wished to live a normal life. A lot of kids _dreamed _to live the life I had. The rich life style well, just wasn't me.

Though, I suppose I should be thankful for them setting me up with a 2 story house. It's a nice house, really. It was located somewhere up-state of Nevada. It was out in the middle of nowhere, in a little woods area. It was nice. The nearest neighboring house was nearly 50 miles away. They had also set up my bank account to where money was _never_ a problem. But I wasn't a crazy spender. I only bought what was needed at home. Like food and such. Which was a lot different from my foster family. Their rule was 'You see it, like it, then buy it.' Of course, this caused my older sister to become what most would call, a spoiled-little-brat. I just say she's 'reality deprived'.

My foster father's death was depressing, but that doesn't mean I wasn't thankful for him taking me into his family. I'll just pay my respect for him at the funeral.

I sighed through my nose before continuing my search for something to fill my stomach. My search was interrupted once again as the door bell rang. I made a small growling noise before pacing to the front door and opening it to come face to face with a delivery man.

"Oh, uh, hello." I looked at the man.

"Hello there. You wouldn't happen to be Ms. Jacqueline Alexandra Wright, would you?" He asked with a smile.

"Um, yes. That's me?" I gave him a questionable look and he still held his smile as he handed me a clipboard.

"Great! I just need you to sign this please." Great, _forms_ to sign.

"Oh, sure." I quickly signed out my name and handed him back the clipboard. "Here you go."

"Thank you. We'll just leave your package out here and be on our way then Miss." He smiled before tipping his hat towards me and walking away.

"Wait! You didn't bring it to the doorstep…?" Like most normal delivery guys do…?

"Oh no Miss, there is no bringing _this_ package to your doorstep." He flashed me another smile. "I'm afraid you'll have to come out here and see it for yourself."

"Hm." I was curious. This couldn't be the gift that dad sent me…could it? Nah, it couldn't be. They live in Missouri, I moved all the way out here in Nevada. And he just passed away last night. Delivery is fast these days, but not _that_ fast. I decided to follow the delivery guy. We rounded the side of my house and my mouth fell open at the sight.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy your package, have a nice day Miss." The delivery man laughed before he hoped into his delivery truck and drove off.

Damn.

I merely gazed at this thing that was dropped off at the side of my house.

There, sitting out in the open was a yellow Lamborghini Gallardo. Its exterior looked flawless as I could feel the sun reflect itself off of the yellow exterior. The windows were tinted and gave the vehicle a finishing touch to it. I could feel myself slowly approach it. I don't know what's more stunning, the type of vehicle and its condition, or its color. This shade of yellow was enough to put Crayola's crayon yellow to shame.

I was even having second thoughts about placing a hand on the handle to open the driver's side door to examine the interior. But I did so anyways and sat myself in the driver's seat. Just like the exterior, the inside wasn't so different. Flawless. My attention was drawn towards the dashboard, where a strange little symbol was engraved on it. It was red and resembled something like a … a face. Like a robotic cat face…or something. I ran my right hand over it before I stopped my actions. I spotted a piece of paper above the dashboard. I grabbed it and it turned out to be an envelope. Addressed to me.

"What's this?" I asked to no one in specific.

I slowly opened up the envelope and took out the piece of paper that sat in it. I unfolded it and started to read it.

_Dear Jacqueline,_

_As you read this, I have already passed away. I wasn't expecting all of this to happen so soon. I was really excited about seeing your reaction to my gift. I really hope you like it. Out of the years I spent with you, I managed to notice your little fascination over cars. Just like me. In this letter, I just wanted to thank you. To thank you for being the child I always wanted. I know this is unfair of me, being a father and all, but I mean it. You may not have been my blood born child, but I connected better to you than I did with your sister Victoria. She was always your mother's child. Both of us can see that._

_Thank you…so much for making me feel like a proud father._

_I was a fool, for not writing my own funeral plans in my will when I could have. Your mother doesn't want you attending my funeral since no one else in the family knows you exist. That's why Victoria always received gifts on her birthday from other family members, and you didn't. I was a damn fool for not letting my own family that I had another daughter…and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Jackie…I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me…Good bye and I love you._

_Love,_

_Dad_

My eyes went wide as I read through his letter. In his last words, he thanked me for being a real daughter to him…when I was his adopted child. I had mixed emotions at this point…I didn't know if I wanted to scream because of my mother's actions…or to cry because I was actually _loved_ as a person by someone else in that family…

I could feel my eyes sting as tears threatened to fall and my hands shake as they rested in my lap, holding the letter. With an angry growl, I quickly exited the car and ran back into the house.

"No…Stop this…" I growled to myself as I pounded on one of the walls inside my house. The tears started to roll down my face. Why? Why was I doing this? Just moments before this, I didn't really care…and now, I'm balling my eyes out.

This sucks…

vVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

"No."

"Oh c'mon, we might finally get to meet up with Prime and the others in Nevada."

"We'd be there already if you didn't get the wrong coordinates."

"So? We still made it to Earth. Besides! This will give us the chance to explore the states!"

"Yeah, give _you_ the chance. I'll be stuck in the back of some sort of truck the entire way. Wait… I actually like that idea, that means I won't get none of that earth filth on me. Okay, we'll do it, but not because you persuaded me."

"Uh huh, sure Sunny."

* * *

I really apologize if this first chapter already seems like it's cheesey. I'm not the most original person in the world...

A few side notes:

Her same is pronounced "Jack-cah-lyn" (Or at least I think it is...Let's just say it does.)

I'm deciding to base the story off of Michael Bay's movies. So I'm not entirely sure if the Autobots are located in California or Nevada. I'm just going to say Nevada because...well...I live there. So it makes the setting a little bit more easy to write about.

That's it for side notes. But I hope the story line isn't too confusing.

Thank you for reading!


	2. Better Days

Alright, the next chapter is out.

I thank the few who have already reviewed the first chapter. And those who also faved and alerted!

So what's Jackie up to now? What's up with the yellow Lambo? You'll find out.

I own nothing besides Jackie and certain plots.

* * *

"Where am I suppose to put this now?"

After about half an hour of thinking how ridiculous my life was, I realized I needed to put the car somewhere.

I was currently outside with my hands on my hips, staring at the yellow vehicle sitting outside of my house. I did have a two car garage, but part of that was taken up by my small little red pickup truck. And as for the other half…well…that half was being occupied by boxes I failed to move into the house.

I walked over to the garage and opened up the garage door. Frowning, I sighed as I realized there were more boxes then I remembered. I'll admit it, I am a rather lazy person. Meaning, I don't see these boxes being moved any time soon.

"I guess I'll just have to move the truck." I shrugged as I took out the keys to the truck and walked over to it. I hopped into the driver's seat and quickly started it up. I pulled it into reverse and maneuvered it over to a spot where it wouldn't get in the way. "There, that should do it." I complimented myself as I jumped back out and made my way over to Lamborghini.

Though, I stopped abruptly before opening the driver's door. There was just…something…something that I failed to notice about the car when it first arrived. It had this…strange feeling to it. Like some kind of ominous feeling. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. It _did _come from a now dead man after all. Gah, don't think that way…

Shaking off the feeling, I proceeded with opening the door and I slid into the driver's seat. I found the keys still in the ignition slot. These are the times when I'm glad I live outside the rest of society… The keys were in the ignition and the doors were unlocked. Lovely.

Ignoring my failure to secure the car earlier, I started up the car and the engine roared to life. I let my foot slowly press down on the gas pedal and after a few turns, the car was in side of the garage.

"Alright, now you're in the garage and my darling truck is outside." I grumbled. I loved that red truck. Not as much as a true car fanatic, but somewhere among the line. "But I guess it's my fault…I should've moved those damn boxes a while ago." I let the subject slide as I removed myself from the car, remembering to take the keys with me. I locked the doors and made my way out of the garage. "This should keep you away from the elements." I told the car, expecting no answer as I closed the garage door.

I made my way back into the house. I threw my keys on the kitchen countertop while I continued walking over to the living room. I groaned before flopping myself over on the couch.

"This is surely not one of my better days…" I mumbled into one of the few couch cushions.

vVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

"This is surely not one of my better days…" I grumbled out loud in side of this pit hole of a garage.

I couldn't tell anything with this human. Wasn't she grateful? She better be. Not only was I _pretending_ to be her car, but I know if I were a human, I'd definitely be driving around something like myself other than that hunk of junk sitting outside. I consider it a privilege to 'drive' something like myself. I didn't keep myself in almost perfect condition for it not to be acknowledged.

And exactly was up with that act earlier? After she read that message from her parenting unit, the malfunction that purchased me and shipped me here, my sensors could pick up a wide range of these 'human emotions'. She was happy, yet sad. Surprised, yet angry. This femme human was something else.

Ugh. I still cannot comprehend to why _I'm _here. And not that brother of mine. The little femme would've been more pleased with him, seeing as she had this thing for the color red. Like the color of the piece of scrap she calls a truck.

_[Hey Sunny, can ya hear me?]_

[Yes Sideswipe, I can hear you just fine.] Sideswipe managed to contact my COM link.

_[Great! So what's it like with the human? Is it a male or a female? Are they interesting? Where are you now?]_

[Sides, if you followed the truck like you said you were, you would know for yourself.] I scoffed into the conversation.

_[Don't be like that Sunny, I got side-tracked! It shouldn't matter anyways, I'm pin-pointing your location now and I should be able to find you within a few mega cycles. Give or take a stellar cycle though.] _He was laughing.

[I fail to see how any of this is funny Sides. You get to go have fun while I'm _stuck_ here in this pit hole.]

_[It can't be that bad Sunny. By the way, you didn't answer any of my questions.]_

[If you must know, the human is a little femme. A slightly_ agitating _little femme. And she's more agitating then interesting if you ask me. As of my whereabouts? I'm trapped inside of her _garage_. I believe I answered all of your questions.] Well, I suppose I'm a little thankful for not being the one stuck outside in the open. Like the truck.

_[Are you kidding me? That doesn't sound so bad! Besides, I thought you said between a male and a female, you would want the female because they're suppose to be compulsive with staying clean. You can't tell me that she's throwing mud at you?] _Apparently Sideswipe was getting a kick out of this. Good to know someone is.

[Yes, I did mention that but this femme isn't by far, average. She's confusing.]

_[That's it? It's said that human females are confusing organisms. Big deal.] _

[Not only that, she doesn't seem the least bit grateful.]

_[About what? Her parenting unit for purchasing you for her as a gift?]_

[No. She's not grateful that I'm her new vehicle.]

_[Uh, okay. What did she have before?]_

[A little scrap piece red pick up truck.]

_[Nothing's wrong with red. Sounds like my kind of femme.]_ He laughed on the other side of the conversation.

[Right. But what exactly are you going to do once you get here?] I decided to end that topic.

_[Well, I could just hide out near by or something.] _

[Tch, good luck. This femme is secluded out in the middle of absolutely nowhere. Nothing but plant life and earth.]

_[Okay then…I can pretend to be another gift sent by her parenting unit.]_

[Well good luck with forging some sort of explanation why she's receiving another one.]

_[You know Sunny, you asked me what I was going to do when I got there. Well, I gave you an answer. Two actually. But you keep shooting them down. Care to give me a solution then or are you just going to keep shooting down everything I say?]_

[Okay, okay. Just…I don't know. Is your holoform functioning?] I tried thinking of some sort of solution for my twin.

_[I think. I'll have to check and see if the crash landing to earth affected it or not. Why?]_

[I got a plan, glitch head. Use your holoform when you arrive here. Make up some lame excuse about needing directions to Prime's and the other's location. Make up another one about getting me back out of her possession. There, problem solved.]

_[Problem NOT solved. Exactly what kind of excuse am I suppose to make up?]_

[A believable one.]

_[Gee, appreciate the help there Sunny.] _I could hear him sigh.

[Look, it's not like you had anything better. Just link me when you're approaching. Sunstreaker out.] With a sigh, I end the conversation with my brother.

What I needed was a recharge. A nice, long, well-worth, recharge.

* * *

I surely hope I got Sunstreaker's personality 'somewhat' down. If not, then he's obviously OOC.

So will Sideswipe be making an actual appearence very soon? I sure hope so. ;)

Thank you for reading!


	3. Sideswipe

It's 'bout time I got chapter 3 up and going.

I'd like to thank anyone who has reviewed, alerted, and/or faved. It goes much appreciated.

Transformers does not, or ever will, belong to me. I merely own the OC used in this story and the story plot.

* * *

Today was the start of a new day.

I managed to sleep the entire day yesterday. Which was part of the reason why I woke up so early this morning.

Yeah, something like 5 o'clock in the morning early. 5 in the morning is just not my style.

I was managing to keep my day better than the previous since I didn't have any phone calls. No delivery men either. Today was pretty decent. I still wasn't sure what to do with the new car, but I'll figure something out.

I knew if I managed to get that thing dirty, I'd clean it. But that just means my lazy consciousness won't dare to move that car out of that garage. Though, it's not fair to let such a nice car be stuck in a garage. I'd have to 'show it off' sometime.

I just couldn't my mind off of what my dad said in the letter. Did he mean it? Was I actually a somebody to someone in that family? Did I actually make a difference in someone's life?

My day was passing by like nothing. I found myself actually moving those boxes inside of my house, hoping to put my truck back in its place. There were only a few boxes left. A few big boxes that is.

"How am I suppose to get these inside without possibly hurting myself?" I put one hand on my hip and used my other to rub the back of my neck. I didn't have the proper moving equipment used to haul big boxes. And I never was the strongest girl in my P.E. classes either.

My tasks were cut short as I heard a voice. I was alarmed for the moment, knowing that I live in a slightly isolated area. I slowly moved out of my garage a made my way towards the source of the voice. It was coming near the road.

"C'mooon, don't do this to me now." Was what I heard the voice said.

It sounded like a man. A young man.

I rounded the corner to my house and saw a stunning red sports car sitting on the side of the road. Someone was currently bent over inside the front of the car, with the hood popped open. My guess was that there was a problem with the car.

"Um…" I said out loud, trying to catch the car owner's attention. "Excuse me…? Is there something wrong?" I raised my voice.

"Huh?" The one leaning over inside of the car, stood up and looked at me. It gave me a chance to see what he actually looked like.

He was indeed a young man. But definitely older than me. By a year or two. Possibly three. He had spiked short brown hair, but it held a small tint of red highlight in the front center. He wore a pair of casual denim jeans and a red button up t-shirt. Accompanied by a pair of sneakers. He seemed average in height, as well for body build. The thing that stood out most was his eyes. They were a rather strange shade of blue for naturally colored eyes. They were as blue as the sky. Maybe he had some of those new colored contacts that were being sold now days.

"Is there um, a problem?" I asked, trying not to sound rude.

"Oh!" He gave a sheepish smile. "It's nothing. My car just decided to malfunction on me and it kind of stopped here. I'm trying to see if I can fix it but it's not working out so far."

"Oh, maybe…um, I can help?" What else did I have to offer?

"Sure! That'd help a lot! Mind startin' it up for me while I look for the problem?" He looked excited for my assistance.

"Sure thing." I nodded and walked closer to the man and his car. I was shocked to find out the car was a Lamborghini. What was someone doing out here with a Lamborghini? I found myself in the driver's seat and I tried starting up the car, but it wouldn't. I was confused by this, so I turned the keys in the slot multiple times but the engine just wouldn't start. "Um, it won't start. At all." I called to the man through the window.

"Seriously? Slag, looks like I'm going nowhere." He called out from the front of the car. I took that chance to make my way out of the car. I closed the door behind me and walked over to the man. For someone who's expensive car just broke down in the middle of nowhere, he didn't seem too phased by it.

"I'm sorry. I wish I knew how to fix cars." I was a fan of cars and such, but not a total car junkie to where I can assemble a car from spare parts.

"It's not your fault." He flashed me a grin. "It's not like you knew someone and their car would break down in front of your house." He patted my back and I flinched a bit.

"Oh yes, um…you're right."

"Hmm…Well this is great. No car, no tools, no way of fixing my problems." He sighed deeply as he spun around so his back faced his car. He lazily sat down on the hood of his car. "What to do, what to do…?" He asked randomly as his eyes fell shut.

"Well…ummm…" Here goes nothing… "I don't think I'd ever forgive myself if I let you stay out here in the open, so…if you'd like, you can stay at my place for a while." I could feel my cheeks heat up as I looked off to the side. Communicating with strangers isn't one of my fortes.

"What? Really? Oh no, I couldn't possibly stay with you! I mean, we just met." He was shaking his head. "Oh wait. _Now _we just met." He extended his hand to me with a smile. "I'm Sideswipe." I gave him an awkward look as my face was still a little shade of red.

"…Sideswipe? I don't mean to be rude or anything but is that you're real name or a nickname…?" I slowly took his hand to shake.

"No worries, it's my real name! Nickname is Sides. Feel free to call me anything." He laughed.

"Oh, that's interesting." I smiled back. "It's better than my name though."

"What is it…?"

"Jacqueline." I muttered. "I don't like it… It's long and others find it hard to pronounce…"

"Jacqueline? Are you joking? It's a nice name. Sounds pretty." He chuckled and gave me another smile. Which caused my face to heat up again.

"You're just being nice…It sounds ridiculous." I mumbled and looked off to the side.

"So what if I'm being nice?" He laughed. "I still can't deny that it sounds pretty. It fits you perfectly, actually."

"Such a charmer." I couldn't help but let out a small giggle. "But please, just call me Jackie."

"Jackie? Hm, not as pretty as Jacqueline, but also fitting." He smiled and my face heated up more.

"Still a charmer." I giggled again. "So, Sideswipe…? Shall we head back to my house and get you settled down?"

"Sure! That sounds great! Oh, but wait. I need a place to put my car, is that okay?"

"Oh, sure. I'd let you put it in the garage but there's a few boxes in there that were um…too heavy for me to move." I found myself looking off to the side again to hide my blushing face from embarrassment.

"Too heavy? Please, I was _built _for heavy lifting." He flexed his arm and flashed me a devious grin. "Mind if I take a crack at it?"

"You want to move the boxes? Be my guest." I chuckled and made him follow me to the garage. "There's only those 4. If you can move them, your car can stay in here."

"No problem." In a few moments, he was able to pick up those remaining boxes like they were nothing. When he was done, he gave me a 'like what I just did there?' look.

"Okay, that aint fair…you're a guy…" I huffed at him as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You're just jealous." He smirked and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah yeah, Mr. Hot Shot. Well, the boxes are moved so you're free to move your car in here."

"Haha, thanks." Sideswipe laughed but then his eyes landed on my car. "Hey, that's a nice car. But can't say that yellow is better than red though."

"If you're referring to your red Lamborghini, I agree." I thought I was hearing things when I heard a growling noise…Maybe that was Sideswipe's stomach…or mine.

"You think red is a great color?" Sideswipe asked.

"I guess. Maybe that's only because my first vehicle was red. But I like this yellow Lamborghini too. It's a nice shade of yellow." Once I said that, the growling noise stopped…maybe that _was _my stomach.

"Ohhh. That's cool, well, you don't mind helping steer while I push?" Sideswipe asked as he jerked a thumb towards his car.

"Oh sure." I nodded and followed him. We both got into our places.

* * *

Haha, as some of you may have already guessed before he introduced himself, that's indeed, Sideswipe. Except in holoform.

One thing I'd like to note it that I've read many stories where the term holoform is used. But if I'm not mistaken, the term used in the actual G1 continuity is 'holomatter'. But I don't know which term is actually correct. So, I just settled with holoform, since it sounds a bit more fitting.

Just a little notice, I have absolute ZERO creativity when it came to thinking up a design for Sideswipe's human form. Oh, and in my mind, since the Transformers are obviously not human, I imagined they can program their own holoform to 'almost' anything they want. Which includes freak-ish strength, as Sideswipe just showed us in this chapter. Haha, yes, I am just that lame.

And yes, Sideswipe is horrible when it comes to making up excuses, but Jackie is just too gullable to realize it. Besides _someone_ failed to mention to Sideswipe to use another name. And no, that rumbling wasn't _anyone's_ stomach. ;)

Thanks for reading!


	4. Why

This chapter was released a little later than what I hoped. I've been busy the last few weeks with Band Camp, getting ready for our band's new marching show this year. Thumbs up for anyone else who's in band and/or attending band camp.

Anyways, Sideswipe and Jackie get the chance to know each other better in this chapter.

I still own nothing, besides Jackie and the plot.

* * *

"Now, I'll warn you, lifting those boxes were nothing compared to what I'm about to do now. But it'll just be another reason for you to gape at my strength." He called out to me as I looked at him through the side view mirror. Again, he gave me another grin.

"Okay Mr. Hot Shot, dazzle me with your god-like strength." I rolled my eyes as I focused my eyes in front of me.

"Alright, don't forget you asked." He laughed and soon enough the car was rolling. I'll admit, it was going pretty fast for something that was being pushed by a man. I was surprised. This guy must work out a lot. Though, he didn't look too muscular. He looked average.

In less than 10 minutes, we were able to maneuver his car into the garage. I exited the red vehicle and Sideswipe was leaning against his car, doing some kind of cool guy pose. He had his devilish grin and his arms were folded over his chest.

"Impressed?"

"So you're strong, big deal." I shrugged, trying to hide the fact that I _was_ impressed.

"You know you like it." He arched an eyebrow at me. I blushed and scoffed.

"Right, well, let's get you inside." I brushed pass him and he followed. I closed the garage door and we both headed inside the house. "Well, this is my home. Feel free to make yourself at home. You wouldn't have happened to bring clothes with you, did you?" I looked at Sideswipe as he looked around my house.

"Ehehe, no. I didn't. This is my only pair." He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hm, well, I'm sure I can find some clothes for you to wear." I tapped my finger on my chin. "Oh, let's find you a room to stay in." On impulse, I grabbed his wrist as I lead him upstairs where most of the vacant rooms were. "You can pick any one of these rooms to stay in except that one and…that one." I pointed to the rooms he weren't allowed to pick from.

"Let me guess, that one's your room?" He pointed out one of them.

"Nooo." I laughed. "That's the bathroom, though you're welcome to sleep in the bathtub if you'd like." I snickered. "The other one is my room."

"Oh." He laughed and smiled nervously. "My bad. But if you don't mind, I'd like…that one." He pointed to the one located next to my room.

"…The one next to my room?" I gave him a weird look.

"Yes, if you don't mind." He smiled innocently.

"Uh well…I don't see why not. Sure. I hope that's the room with the spare mattress." I muttered before walking over to his selected room.

"Why worry? I can always move it for ya." He laughed as he flexed out his arm again.

"Ha-ha. Right." I chuckled. I opened the door to the room and luckily, the spare bed was in there. I didn't feel like boosting Sideswipe's ego even more than I have already. "Okay, this is your room. Oh! Let me get you some pillows and a blanket." I said as I noticed the spare bed was bare. "Now they should be in here somewhere…" I stepped over to the closet and looked at the very top shelf. I sighed before extending myself on my toes, reaching for the needed items.

I slightly hissed as I was inches short of reaching the shelf. Curse me and my stupid shortness.

"C'mon…almost…there…" I groaned. So close yet so far. Before I knew it, a strong pair of arms circled themselves around my waist and I was lifted off the ground. Of course, the moment this happened, I squealed. "Eeek!"

"Calm down! Just givin' ya a lift." I heard Sideswipe's voice behind me.

"S-Sideswipe!" I squeaked out his name as I looked down at him. As usual, he had his same devious grin.

"Yes?" He smirked.

"P-Put m-me down!" It hasn't even occurred to me that I was right next to the pillows and blanket I needed. I wasn't use to this kind of close contact and it was really…awkward.

"Don't be like that." He showed me another one of his innocent smiles. "Why don't ya grab those pillows and blanket while you're up there, huh?"

I couldn't help but pout as my face turned many shades of red. I huffed and turned to face the closet. I quickly grabbed the pile of pillows and blankets. As soon as I did, I could feel myself being put down. I then turned around to face Sideswipe, with a pout still formed on my lips.

"…Not cool…" I mumbled with my mouth still forming a pout.

"What? You look like you needed help." He laughed. "Oh and you're welcome."

"Right, thanks." I rolled my eyes at him before slightly punching him in the shoulder. Which almost caused me to drop all of the bed accessories but Sideswipe was quick enough to grab them.

"You're welcome, again." Another one of his wicked grins flashed upon his face and my face couldn't help but turn red, again. For the umpteenth time today…

"R-Right…" I looked away from him as I walked over to the bed and placed everything on top of it. "U-Uh…I-I'm…going to g-go look for so-some spare clothes for you t-to we-wear…" Sideswipe was making me overly nervous. I wasn't so use to this…

I walked out of Sideswipe's room and over to my room next door. And of course, Sideswipe followed. Which made me more nervous for some odd reason. Before I carried on with looking for clothes for him to wear, I turned to him. My face was still red as ever but I just needed to know…why?

"Why?" I looked at him and he responded with a dumbfounded look.

"Why what?" He asked back.

"Why? Why …why are you so…nice? Helpful? Kind? I don't know…Why are you like this?" I shook my head at him, not understanding why he's so nice.

"Why? Hmm... Well, I guess that's what makes me, well…me." He smiled.

"…But..." I sighed. "You're going to rob my house in my sleep and steal my car, aren't you?" I was trying to be reasonable. This isn't some movie where everything is alright. This was life…I don't think anyone is that nice…right…?

"What?" He gave me another dumbfounded look. "Why would I steal from you? You were nice enough to let me stay here until I find some way to fix my car. And you think I'd steal your car? Believe me, yellow is not my color." He was laughing at all of this like it was some sort of joke. "Why would you think such a thing?"

"I…I don't know… That's how it was always like for me…" I muttered under my breath and walked over to my bed and sat down. Sideswipe didn't hesitate and sit down next to me.

"Care to explain this one…?" Sideswipe looked at me with a concerned expression.

"I … It's just that… everyone I've ever met, was only nice to me because of my family's wealth… I guess what I'm saying is that I don't believe your actually being kind to me…" There was a long silent pause before Sideswipe burst into laughter. It startled me and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Is that what you think?" He said between fits of laughter. "I don't have the slightest clue about your family's wealth. Plus I wouldn't dare do that to anyone. I'm not evil."

"Sorry…I guess I'm just paranoid…" I couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

"Besides, why would anyone do that to ya? You're nice. Not the strongest, but nice." He laughed some more.

"Hey." I chuckled as I slightly hit his shoulder like I did earlier.

"That's better." He smiled at me and I just gave him an odd look. I wasn't so sure what he was talking about. "You're prettier when you smile. So don't go frowning too often. You remind me too much of my brother when you do that."

"Brother?" This topic interested me. I always wondered what would have happened if my sister was a boy. I always wanted a brother anyways.

"Yeah. Twin brother actually. But sometimes he thinks he's the oldest because he's more 'mature'." He made quotation marks in the air with his fingers as he carried a bored expression on his face.

"Really? It must be nice to have a twin." I smiled at him, a little jealous that he had a blood sibling.

"Nice? Psh, sometimes. He's always so worried about his paintjob- I mean…the paintjob on his car. And his looks. I'm just glad that he'll help me pull pranks every once in a while. We may be twins but we act differently. Though, we're closer than most twins." He sighed deeply.

"I'd do anything for a brother. You're really lucky. I have a sister, but I'm her adopted sister. I was mainly there for her personal entertainment. She was only a few years older than me and she clearly acted more mature than me. But I didn't care, in reality she acted like a snotty little know-it-all. I never liked having a sister." I shrugged.

"Hey, I'll give ya my brother free." He laughed and I joined in with him. "Just keep your sister. She sounds like my brother."

"But you're really lucky to have a blood brother at least, Sideswipe. And like you said, he'll help pull pranks with you. My sister would just look at me in disgust if I asked her such a thing." It's true, she wouldn't dare do anything that's 'un-lady like'.

"No kidding?" He chuckled. "You know, another reason you reminded me of my brother for a moment is probably because of that car of yours. He owned one just like that. That shade of yellow too."

"Really? That's actually pretty cool. Twins owning matching cars."

"Yeah. But he kind of lost his car a few days ago. Almost a week, kind of. I actually don't know the whole story but he lost it. Or it got stolen. But whatever reason it was, he's stuck in…Missouri…and I'm here." Sideswipe shrugged, but held a smirk. "Sucks for him."

"I suppose- Wait, did you say Missouri?" That particular state name caught my attention.

"Yup." He nodded.

"And the yellow was the exact same shade…?"

"Just like yours." He nodded again. "His was just as shiny as yours too, actually."

"…Did he have this weird red symbol on the dashboard…?" I think I was on to something…

"Red symbol…?" He slightly tilted his head.

"Yeah, like…some sort of face?"

"Oh! The Auto- I uh, mean that symbol. Yeah, actually, he did. Why?" He looked at me with a strange expression.

"I think…I think that I might have your brother's car…" I came to that strange conclusion by simply putting two and two together.

"What? Oh c'mon, that sounds nearly impossible." Sideswipe only laughed at me.

"Actually, not really. My father purchased a car there in Missouri and shipped it here…But the car that you mention sounds like the one that I just received just yesterday."

"Oh…" He seemed to be in thought, for there was a long moment of silence. He almost seemed out of it. Then some random tune went off. I looked around the room to find the source until Sideswipe pulled out cell phone out of his pocket. "Hey Sunny! …Uh…yeah…? Oh…Uh…I'm staying at a friend's place… Yes, I have friends…Shut up… Yeah, yeah… What? …Uhhh…okay? Bye?" Sideswipe hung up his phone and shoved it back into his pocket.

* * *

Haha, just to let you know, Jackie is just wondering 'Since when did he have a cell phone?' So much for thinking he had no source of communication, haha. But Sideswipe's 'cell phone' is equivalent to that of a COM link.

And yes, Jackie is the rather, paranoid type.

Guess who we'll be seeing in the next chapter? ;)

Thank you for reading!


	5. Sunstreaker

I'm actually very glad that this came out in a decent amount of time. I've started school again and I've been beyond busy with Marching Band. But luckily, we're taking a small family vacation for the Labor Day weekend to Arizona. In which means, it's midnight here and we're leaving at 4 in the morning...I should be sleeping but I wanted to get the next chapter out, just for you guys! :)

As usual, I do NOT own Transformers. I only own the OC used in this story, Jackie, and the story line.

* * *

"Um…what was that about…?" I asked him.

"That would be my brother, Sunny. Apparently the jerk bugged my phone and found where I was. He took a plane and now he's catching a cab here. He said he should be here-" Before he could finish his statement, I could here my doorbell ring. "Shortly…Wow, good timing."

"I'm guessing that's him…?"

"Yup." He stood up. "Y'know, we don't _have_ to let him in."

"But he's your brother."

"So?" He laughed.

"C'mon, that'd be rude." I chuckled at him and started to make my way back down stairs to open the door. I opened the front door. "Hello…?" The door revealed a man who looked just like Sideswipe. Except he was wearing a yellow long sleeved button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up a little pass where his elbows bend. He wore black denim jeans with sneakers. Like Sideswipe, his eyes were just as light blue as his. His short brown hair was even styled like Sideswipe's but where Sideswipe had a red highlight, he had a yellow one. Almost golden. He held a rather bored expression on his face, which differed from Sideswipe's usually happy one.

"Um, hi." He said a little sternly.

"Sunny! Good to see ya." Sideswipe pushed me behind him as he stood in front of the door. I looked pass Sideswipe to see this Sunny, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah. Likewise." He said in monotone. Could this guy really be related to Sideswipe? Let alone be his twin?

"I'm guessing you're Sideswipe's brother, um, please, come in." I gave him a small smile, hoping he'd smile back. Instead, he just nodded and walked pass me and Sideswipe.

"I _told_ you we could've left him outside…" Sideswipe whispered to me as I closed the front door. I only rolled my eyes at him as I shook my head. Sideswipe's attention was back to his brother as Sunny made the sound of clearing his throat.

"So, have fun on your way here?" Sunny asked in the most sarcastic tone.

"Actually, I sure did. Cool sights, great views, nice people." Sideswipe winked at me and I got flustered again. "What're you doing here anyways, Sunny? You miss your brother?" Sideswipe pestered Sunny by making a smooching face at him. Sunny's face twisted in disgust.

"_No_. I was tracking you down, trying to figure out what in the world made you want to travel half way across the states." Sunny folded his arms across his broad chest.

"Yeah…Oh and thanks for _bugging_ my fraggin' phone. Good to know you care." Sideswipe mocked his brother's actions by also folding his arms over his chest.

"Anything to keep you out of trouble." Sunny spat.

"Right." This time, Sideswipe was the one to roll his eyes.

There was a long eerie pause of silence. The two brothers glared at one another before I decided to step in.

"I um, hope I'm not interrupting anything, but…Do you have anywhere to stay, um…Sunny?" I slightly fidgeted with my fingers behind my back.

"Hm?" He turned his attention towards me. I'm glad he stopped his glaring look… "Oh. No, I don't." He said bluntly.

"Well, if you'd like, you may stay here." I started to bypass my own shyness. "Your brother is staying here until he get's his car fixed…Oh!" If I could, I would've made a light bulb appear above my head. "Come! I need to show you something!" As if acting on impulse, I ran up to a surprised Sunny and grabbed his wrist. I managed to drag him all the way outside to the garage, where a yellow and red Lamborghini sat.

"And what is it that you wanted to show me…?" Sunny asked, not looking a bit impressed.

"I think I have your car." I breathed out, nearly exhausted from trying to drag Sunny to my garage.

"My car?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah. Sideswipe told me the story and well, just take a look and see if it's yours. Telling from the story, I'm almost positive that it's yours." I looked over at Sideswipe who looked at me with a strange look.

"Well. Okay." Was Sunny's answer. He walked over to the car and observed it. He then proceeded inside of the car and shut the door.

"Are you crazy?" Sideswipe looked at me. "Would you really give up a car like_ that_ if it was really my brother's?"

"Well…yeah." I shrugged. "It's the right thing to do. Sure it was a gift from my dad but… I'm sure the car means more to your brother than it does to me. I only got it yesterday. Besides, a car like that isn't made for the terrain out here. I'd be paying for every time I take it out for a drive by dusting it off, pulling twigs and other gunk out of the rims, and possibly cleaning bugs off of the windshield." I smiled at him.

"Really? Wow. I thought people would do _anything_ for a car like that these days." Sideswipe continued on with giving me a strange look. "I guess there really are good people out there." He returned the smile I gave him. Do I have to mention the color my face turned…?

"Th-Thanks…I guess…" I smiled sheepishly before rubbing the back of my neck.

Sunny emerged from the car and looked slightly pleased. My guess was that it was his car. But how in the world did my dad end up buying this…? If it was already in someone else's possession? Maybe it was stolen and then sold in some sort of auction…?

"Well, it's good to say that this indeed _is_ my car." Sunny's normal bored expression plastered his face once again.

"I thought so. But you're free to reclaim it as yours. My dad had bought it for me but if it's really yours, I don't mind." I gave him another smile, trying to get him to smile back. His unhappy expression was really starting to get to me.

"You don't? Even though your father purchased it for you? You don't want anything in return? Money? Another car?" Sunny gave me a questionable look. I just shook my head from side to side.

"Nope. Nothing."

"Sure?" He asked again.

"Positive. It's yours. I've already got a truck anyways. It's not as nice as the Lamborghini but it works." I smiled at him. My smiling paid off and he finally gave off a small smirk. That's as close to a smile as I was getting.

"You're not such a bad huma- person…You're not such a bad _person_." Sunny stuttered for a moment and Sideswipe looked a little frantic for a moment.

"Thank you." My face managed to turn red once again. I guess I wasn't so use to all of this…attention? Compliments? Who knows. "So Sunny, were you planning on staying?"

"If that is okay. Someone needs to keep an eye on him." Sunny gestured to his brother currently sticking his tongue out at him.

"I don't need ya. Jackie has been takin' care of me since my car broke down." Sideswipe spat as he hung one of his arms loosely around my shoulders. I wonder how many shades of red can my face turn before I pass out…?

"I'm sure she has, but I won't let her take the burden and _mental_ strain of taking care of your aft." Sunny scoffed.

"Well nyeeee." Sideswipe still had his arm around my shoulders as he stuck out his tongue and pulled down on the underneath of his eye.

"Mature." Sideswipe's twin shook his head in disapproval. "Forgive him for his…childish actions. He's just built that way." Sunny started to approach me but that still didn't help Sideswipe remove his arm. "By the way, I'm Sunstreaker."

"…So Sunny is your _nickname_?" I gave him a slightly horrified look. What were their parents _thinking_ when naming their children? Oh well, was _mine_ any better? At least theirs sounded cool.

"Unfortunately." Sunny shot a look at his playful twin, who was grinning like an idiot.

"Sunstreaker…" I tested out the name for myself. "That's an interesting name for an individual, but it's fitting for you." I smiled. "I'm Jacqueline." I held out my hand for him to shake.

"French?" He asked while taking my hand in his and shaking it firmly.

"I think so." I made a small thinking look as I nodded slowly.

"Nice. It's a beautiful name." He finally showed me a full on smile.

"Thank you." I blushed.

"Psh, kiss aft." Sideswipe murmured to the side. His words apparently went unnoticed by his twin. Either unnoticed or ignored…We all headed back inside and we all stopped in the living room.

* * *

So finally the other twin is introduced! Sunstreaker. He does seem to be rather...nice...doesn't he? What's the deal behind it? Has Sunstreaker changed? Or is there another reason behind his kindness?

And indeed, Julia did end up with Sunstreaker's 'car'.

And again. I'm not so creative when it comes to thinking of human forms for Transformers. So sue me.

Thanks so much for reading!


	6. True Intentions

Thank you for all the alerts, favs, and reviews guys! It goes well appreciated!

I own nothing but Jackie and the story line.

* * *

"We should find somewhere for you to stay, Sunstreaker. Sideswipe took the only spare bed-"

"Ha!" Sideswipe interrupted me as he laughed and pointed at his twin. We both gave him an odd look.

"Oh-kay… He has the spare bed. So um… you can have one of the couches in the living room. Or the one in my room. Oh! If you'd like, you can have my bed and I'll take the couch." I really wanted to make him feel comfortable, seeing as I might not be on his good side for ending up with his car.

"Well I suppose I-" Sunstreaker was about to say something until Sideswipe cut him off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! How come I didn't get this offer?" Sideswipe looked at me like I was crazy.

"Oh uh…I'm sorry, I didn't know you wanted the couch." I tilted my head at him and he shook his head.

"No! Not the couch. The offer to stay in your room! On the couch or the bed." He huffed at me like a child would at his mother for not giving him what he wanted.

"Oh, sorry. I just thought the spare bed would be enough." I apologized.

"Don't go apologizing to him, he's just jealous that I have the choice to stay in same room like a pretty girl like you." Sunstreaker chuckled at his brother who glared at him.

"O-Oh…u-um…" That's flattering…I think. Is it really safe to let Sunstreaker stay in the same room as me…? He didn't seem like a …'creeper'.

"No! I don't see why _you_ get to stay with her when I've known her longer." Sideswipe grumbled. "Plus, I've got the better personality. Have you _ever_ been locked in a room with _yourself_? I swear, I wanted to weld my aft to a wall after being stuck in a room with you for 5 minutes!" Sideswipe dramatically threw his hands up in the air.

"Oh don't get your gears in a bunch. I can say the same about you." Sunstreaker didn't raise his voice at all.

While this was going on, all I was thinking about was…Was this really happening? Was this really happening to _me_?

Sure, I was a reasonable person by thinking these two were having a brotherly quarrel for who gets the better half of the deal. But if I switched it around to the eyes of what most people would think, it's just two handsome guys fighting over who gets to sleep with me. When that realization hit me, I flushed the deepest shade of red all day.

My sister was the one always getting the guys… She had nearly 35 boyfriends through her 4 years in high school. It was insane. It was the guys always fighting for her… Guys never noticed me. Of course, if they _wanted_ money, they tried to pull something but it didn't work.

So was there really two guys fighting over who gets to stay with me in my room? No, they don't like me. They're just really friendly. Sunstreaker, kind of, but Sideswipe was a definite.

I snapped out of my stupid trance and tried regaining my natural face color back before trying to speak up.

"Um guys?" I asked quite quietly but it was enough to catch their attention.

"Hm?" They both hummed in unison.

"You two don't have to fight, really. My room is quite big in size so dragging the other bed in there wouldn't be much of a difference. You two can take the beds and I'll just stay on the couch."

"That's really kind of you, but you shouldn't be taking the couch. This is your home. I'll take the couch." Sunstreaker smiled softly but it made Sideswipe growl.

"Thank you, Sunstreaker, but really. You can take the bed. It's no problem." I smiled back, hoping I wasn't blushing this time.

"It's okay Jackie, he's trying to be nice but he's hoping that you'll take the couch. 'Cause he needs to make sure he gets his slaggin' beauty sleep." Sideswipe growled as he shot a look at his twin. "I'll take the couch Jackie, it's no problem. You can have the bed."

"O-Oh uh…But really, you two can-"

"Oh but I insist, you can have your bed. Disregarding what Sides says, I'll take the couch." Sunstreaker didn't raise his tone as he shot a deadly look at his brother.

"I said I would." Sideswipe hissed and narrowed his look.

"But I insisted that I would." Sunstreaker said in monotone as he too, narrowed his look.

"Well insist this!" Sideswipe pounced on his brother and before I knew it, the two brothers were having an all-out-brawl in the middle of my living room. I panicked at first until I calmed myself down by reminding myself … they're brothers. Of course they fight.

I sighed before pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Good grief." I sat myself on the couch in the living room as I watched the two wrestle one another on the floor. Even though I just met them, I felt like I've know them. Or like I can trust them. Like true friends… _Friends_. I smiled at the thought. Real friends…

A sudden thought came into my mind and it caused me to smile. Quietly, I started to make my way upstairs, that's when I noticed the two stop fighting.

"Hey, where is she going?" Said Sunstreaker.

"You don't think we made her mad, did we?" Sideswipe asked. I pretended to ignore them as I heard the scurrying of feet on the floor and they followed me upstairs. I went straight to my room and plopped myself right on the couch. I rested my arms under my head as I closed my eyes.

I heard the two make their way into the room and I could tell they were looking at me.

"Uh, you okay there, Jackie?" It was Sideswipe.

"Yup." I replied plainly without opening my eyes.

"Oh…okay. Then what're you doing?"

"Oh, nothing. Just relaxing. By the way, none of you are getting this couch while _I'm _on it." Without opening my eyes, I flashed my own devilish grin.

"Hey, she got us good." It was Sunstreaker's turn to comment. He sounded amused.

"Slag yeah she did." Sideswipe let out a fit of laughter.

"So Sideswipe, you and your godly-like strength should be able to move in a simple bed." I opened one of my eyes as I continued to smirk. "Right, Hot Shot?"

"Oh she's good." Sideswipe smirked back.

"Very." Sunstreaker snickered.

"Well, looks like I'll be moving a bed. Guess I'll be right back then." Sideswipe left the room and then Sunstreaker made a slight coughing noise.

"I should go help him before he hurts himself…or breaks something…which ever happens first." Sunstreaker then made a beeline to the door to follow his brother.

I took that moment to sigh. This day was pretty chaotic. I can't really believe I was in this sort of situation but really…I liked the company.

vVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

"What are you _doing_?" Sideswipe angrily whispered at his brother.

"_Me_? What are _you_ doing flirting with that _human_?" Sunstreaker hissed back in at a hushed volume.

"I'm not _flirting_! I'm just…I'm being nice! She's really nice and all, so I thought I'd do the same! Besides, what was up with you and that 'you're name is beautiful' crap?" Sideswipe turned a little red, either from frustration or embarrassment.

"I was being _nice_." Sunstreaker hissed again.

"Nice? _Nice_? Since when are you _nice_! Why are you really cooperating with her?" Sideswipe narrowed his gaze at his twin.

"You want to know the real reason? Fine. I saw you were getting really friendly with her so I thought, 'how would his reactions be if I were just as friendly with her?'. There, happy?" Sunstreaker narrowed his eyes back at Sideswipe.

"So you're just toying with _me_?" Sideswipe sounded angry and appalled at the same exact moment. "You're just messing with the both of us! She thinks you're actually a _nice_ guy when I just deliberately told her you were some jerk! She probably thinks I'm some sort of liar!" Sideswipe pushed his brother by the shoulders but Sunstreaker didn't do anything about it.

"Why should it matter, Sideswipe? She's just a _human_. We have no use for her. Just like we planned, our holoforms will be staying with her for only a few days until you 'repair' your 'car'. After you're done, we can just ditch her and find Optimus and the others. Simple as that Sideswipe." Sunstreaker shot one of the most deadliest glares at his brother. Sideswipe matched it back.

"She's a _nice_ human. She's letting both of _us_ stay here." Sideswipe growled, trying to defend the human.

"_Listen, Sideswipe_." Sunstreaker hissed once more as he grabbed his brother's shirt and pulled him up to his face. Sideswipe didn't let his expression falter. "You can't go ruining our chances to go find Prime and the others because _you_ are getting attached to one of these stupid human life forms."

"They're not _all_ stupid." Sideswipe hissed back at his brother. "She's proved herself to be one of the few of her species that aren't obsessed with the destruction of their own species."

"Of course she isn't. She's not in her species military. She doesn't know about the war so of course she isn't all about mass destruction." Sunstreaker spat. "She's just _one_ human, Sideswipe. You'll make more human friends when we meet up with the others."

"Maybe I don't _want_ to make other human friends. Have you ever thought of that, _Sunstreaker_? No, you _haven't_. You don't care about me, you only think about things that benefit _you _and _your_ damn needs." It was Sideswipe's turn to grab his brother's shirt. Sunstreaker deepened his glare. "I like Jackie. She's cool and fun for someone of her species. She was nice enough to let me stay here. Then it was even _more_ nice of her to let _you_ stay here."

"Well you better start to _unlike _her or you're going to be in for shell shocker when we're forced to ditch her." Sunstreaker said as he swatted his brother's hand away from his shirt.

"Maybe we don't have to ditch her! We can bring her with us and-"

"Knock it off Sideswipe!" Sunstreaker took both of his hands and viciously grabbed both of his brother's shoulders. "She's not coming with us! You're going to get over this one way or another! I'm not going to let you screw this up!"

"Here we go again! It's all about _Sunstreaker_! Look at me world, 'cause it's all about _me_!" Sideswipe nagged as he did an impersonation of his twin.

"Ugh! You know what? Do what whatever the frag you want! I'm tired of looking out for you and your dumb aft!" Sunstreaker snarled when he violently released his brother, nearly throwing him away out of his sight.

"News flash, _Sunny_! I _never_ needed looking out for anyways! I know how to take car of myself! I'm not a helpless sparkling!" Sideswipe snarled back at him.

"_Fine_. Oh, and keep the stupid bed in here. I'll be in here and you can be with your stupid human. I couldn't stand being in the same room as you. And remember to let your holoform recharge while the femme is recharging." Sunstreaker replied smoothly. "Well? Beat it, this is my room. Go back to your stupid human."

"…Whatever." Sideswipe spat before pushing pass Sunstreaker to leave.

* * *

So Sunstreaker's real intentions are finally revealed. And what of Sideswipe's reactions?

Thanks for reading!


	7. Getting to Know You

Oh gosh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to temporarily die on you folks. I got caught up with Band and AP homework lately. But hey, it's always band.

So I believe we left off with Sunstreaker's true intentions being revealed and Sideswipe being beyond ticked off.

Thank you very much to those who continue to follow this story with my lack of updates. And to those who review, fav, and alerted.

I own nothing but Jackie and the plot.

* * *

I was still 'relaxing' on the couch located in my room, wondering what's taking the both of them so long. If Sunstreaker was as strong as his brother, the bed should have been in here in no time.

I raised myself from the couch when I heard shouting coming from the other room.

"Don't tell me those two are fighting again…" I frowned. I sighed and let it go. It didn't go on for too long until Sideswipe came into the room by himself. Panic struck me, thinking _something_ happened to Sunstreaker. "Sideswipe, is everything okay? I heard yelling…" I looked at him. He snapped his head at me. He looked a little…troubled before he changed his expression.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just…dropped the bed on Sunny's foot and he got super mad at me." He laughed slightly as he walked over to me. "He got all touchy and stuff so he said to leave the bed in there and he'll just take that room." He plopped himself right next to me on the couch and I could feel myself bounce up. He sighed heavily through his nose before leaning back into the couch.

"Sure everything's okay?" I gave him a concerned look.

"Yup, peachy." He stretched his arms in the air before he started to lay down on the couch. His head rested itself in my lap and his feet were propped up by one of the couch's armrests. My face flushed red as Sideswipe's eyes closed shut.

"S-Sideswipe…wh-what are you d-doing…?" I stammered.

"Oh, nothing. Just _relaxing._" Sideswipe was mocking my words from earlier when I supposedly claimed the couch. "By the way, you aren't sleeping on this couch if I'm on it." He smirked.

"Yeah but I'm not _leaving_ either." I smirked back.

"Oh really?" Sideswipe raised an eyebrow and gave me a gentle smile.

"Yes. With your head on my lap, I don't think I am going anywhere." I giggled when his face flushed a small pinkish color.

"Oh. Yeah…Must've slipped my mind for a moment." He chuckled.

Nothing happened for the next few moments. We both stayed on the couch in silence. I was starting to wonder about Sunstreaker. He wasn't shunned to the other room if he chose it.

"You know, your brother doesn't have to seclude himself to the other room the rest of the day…" I noticed the mention of Sunstreaker brought a frown to Sideswipe's face as he stared at the ceiling.

"Eh, just let 'im go. Knowing him, he's probably still in his stupid, dumb aft, grouchy mood." Sideswipe made a small swatting motion in the air as he closed his eyes again.

"Well, okay…" I decided to let that subject go.

"So what made you want to live way out here? Y'know, away from the big cities and stuff." Sideswipe tilted his head a bit to look at me.

"People. I guess…" I gave a small shrugged before slouching into the couch. "I'm not the…'social' type, if that's what you would call it. I don't do so well around people…" Frowning, I turned my attention to a random corner of the room.

"Don't do well around people? Are you kidding me? Then how come you offered to help me? If you were anti-social, then you probably would have left me, right?"

"Well…yeah. But… I guess my generosity is stronger than my shyness. I couldn't have left you stranded out there. Especially in front of my house. I just usually don't 'connect' with people this well." I sighed.

"Really? 'Cause by the way you're helpin' me and that stupid excuse I call a brother, it looks like you're a natural when it comes to communicating with people. It's hard to label you as 'anti-social'." Sideswipe smiled.

"Oh…" I wasn't sure how to reply to this.

"It's a compliment." Sideswipe chuckled at my reaction.

"Oh, thank you, then." I laughed too.

"How old are you? If you don't mind me asking. I know some women get touchy when the subject of their age comes up."

"It's okay. I don't see why some of them get so upset when one asks their age." I smiled. "I'm 20. Almost 21."

"20? Dude, I thought you were 18." Sideswipe laughed with a goofy grin on his face.

"You're such a charmer." I shook my head with a small smile. "But no. I moved here when I was 18."

"Wow. Had me fooled." He put his hands up. I chuckled and shook my head again.

"So how old are you Sideswipe?" I looked at the boy laying on me. He couldn't have been too old.

"Me? Hmmm…good question. 23." He sounded a little unsure of his own answer. Is it possible for someone not to know their own age…?

"23?" I asked. I knew there was no way he was way older than I was.

"Yeah. Now why do you say it like that? You sound like you don't believe me." He showed me a slightly sad expression.

"Oh no! I really do believe you. I just kind of repeated the number as I confirmed my own thought." I panicked, not wanting to upset him.

"And what thought would that be…?"

"That you were probably somewhere around my age."

"Oh. Guess you were right then." He gave me a goofy grin.

There was another moment of silence. I glanced over at my window and noticed the sun was already setting. I sat up abruptly, causing Sideswipe to almost lose his balance and roll of the couch.

"Whoa! What's up? Something wrong?" Sideswipe asked as he finally sat up.

"I forgot to find you and your brother something to wear. I didn't notice how late it was already." I quickly got up and ran over to my closet. Hoping to find something for them to wear.

"Um. I'm not up for it, but I'm sure Sunny doesn't mind wearing girly clothes." Sideswipe snickered as he relaxed back into the couch.

"Don't flatter yourself, you would look great in pink." I mocked him as he stuck his tongue out at me. "Don't worry though. I don't own much 'girly' outfits. My wardrobe consists mainly of guy clothes, actually. And I think I have a few pairs of baggy shorts and some shirts that will fit both of you…" I started digging through my closet. Throwing out random articles of clothing, I managed to find a small pile of rather large gym shorts. I put those off to the side. Those could be used as night clothes for the guys. I looked deeper in to the closet and found some large night shirts. Ones I usually wore when it got near the cold seasons. I put those in the pile with the shorts.

I'll just have to wash the clothes they're wearing now every day until they leave…

_Until they leave…_

Those words repeated themselves in my head over and over. Like an echo. It hasn't even been a full day yet with these two, and I've already grown to them. Mainly Sideswipe though, seeing as I haven't seen much of his brother since he left the room. But still…

My heart slightly dropped, thinking about the brothers leaving. This was the first time in forever that I've _smiled_ in the company of other people. Heck, this was the first time that I've ever had _people_ in my house. The only people who's been in my house was the mover guys. Not even my family has come out here _once_ to visit me.

I just sat there for a moment, thinking about my life of solitude.

"Somethin' wrong there Jackie?" Sideswipe called from the couch. "You've been quiet for a while."

"Huh?" I snapped out of my trance and looked over my shoulder. "Yeah, I'm fine." I sighed and grabbed the pile of clothes that I was going to lend the brothers. "Um, here. I'm pretty sure these should fit."

"How come you have clothes in these sizes? These would be huge on you, if I'm not mistaken." Sideswipe explained as he held out one of the few pairs of gym shorts.

"I kind of have this thing for baggy clothes. At least for PJs, that is."

"…PJs…?" He repeated the word like it was foreign to him.

"…Pajamas…?" I told him the longer more comprehendible version of abbreviation 'PJ'.

"Oh! Night clothes." He started laughing like a goon. "Never heard that expression before."

"What, PJs?" I repeated the word.

"Yeah." He laughed again. "Sorry."

"It's not a big deal." I chuckled. "But anyways, feel free to use the bathroom to change or take a shower."

"Do you uh, normally take a shower at night…?"

"Yeah, force of habit." I shrugged.

"Well, I guess I'll take one too. Should I use uhhh, this bathroom or the one out there?" Sideswipe gestured towards the bathroom right here in my room and the one in the hallway.

"Whatever one you want to use." I just gave him a kind smile and he returned it back along with a nod of his head.

"M'kay. I guess I'll just use this one." He stood up from the couch with a few articles of clothing and proceeded towards the bathroom. Once the door was shut, I shifted through the pile of clothes to find something for Sunstreaker to wear. I found a yellow shirt with a sun on it. The sun was wearing a pair of sunglasses. I laughed quietly to myself at how cliché the shirt was and how giving it to Sunstreaker was even more cliché. I then grabbed a random pair of black gym shorts.

"I guess Sunstreaker can use the other bathroom." I nodded to myself as I walked out of the room with the clothes in my arms, heading to Sunstreaker's room.

* * *

So Jackie doesn't know what really went on between Sideswipe and his brother. Is it better that she doesn't?

And when will she know about who and what they really are?

Thank you all for reading!


	8. Brothers

I really got to stop dying on you folks, seriously. It's been close to almost two months since I updated...Yikes. Sorry for that. But Marching Band season has finally ended. We had a great show this year and I'm glad we placed in our competitions. I'm going to miss marching season and all I can do is wait for next year. Because concert band season is friggin BORING.

I've also been busy with our school's shooting team. I actually qualified for the shooting team. Big shocker seeing as I'm not all that interested in it but hey, what can ya do? It's not like I purposely shot good and made it on to the team.

Buuut enough of my rambling. We left off with things getting fired between the twins. But Jackie doesn't know what's going on. And the fact that she's the cause of it.

I own nothing. Transformers is most certainly NOT mine, I only own the plot and the OC used for this story.

* * *

Sunstreaker groaned as his brother left the room.

"Idiot." He growled before roughly sitting on the bed. For that moment, he decided to turn off his holoform to recharge it for a little bit.

How can he be doing this? Sideswipe is already getting _too_ attached to this stupid little human. But why _this_ one? There's hundreds, actually millions of them out there and he had to pick _this_ one. Couldn't he have picked one of the ones that were somewhere near where Optimus was? Maybe one that would appreciate the color yellow a little bit more.

Besides that, Sideswipe couldn't be getting so attached to a little human. This little 'attachment' was getting a bit out of hand. He never had Sideswipe yell at him like _that_ before. Nor did he have to yell at Sideswipe like that either.

And what was that slagging nonsense about 'its' all about Sunstreaker'? He should know better. Actually, Sideswipe is always before Sunstreaker. It was only that way because Sunstreaker knew he can think more rationally and control himself better. But Sideswipe was another story. Sunstreaker did his best to watch over his brother, making sure he didn't do anything potentially stupid.

But Sideswipe was right. This human female was rather giving. Seeing as to her, they were just a couple of friendly strangers. She probably wouldn't be so nice if knew what they _really_ were.

He was currently sitting in the garage in his alternate form. Right next to his slagging brother's alt form too. If he could, he would put a dent in his stupid brother but then that would raise suspicion as well as extend their stay here. That's something he _didn't _want happening. Sunstreaker didn't want Sideswipe to get attached. Because if he did, Sunstreaker would as well in time. It was already starting to take affect as Sunstreaker didn't despise the human as much as he _did_ earlier.

This is another thing that Sunstreaker feared. He himself getting too attached with this human because of his brother. If anyone of the two, being Sideswipe _or _Sunstreaker, grow fond of this human. The other will surely feel it. It's the way the sparks of twins work. What one feels, the other will too. That's why Sunstreaker was slowly calming down, he can tell Sideswipe is starting to relax so it was slightly soothing his angered spark.

If there was anything that Sunstreaker wanted to do, it was to change into his bipedal form to stretch out his muscle cables. But being trapped in the garage, he couldn't do anything besides groan in the empty garage.

"Why me? Why is he is _doing_ this to me…?" Sunstreaker complained about his brother once more. Sunstreaker's sensors went off when he noticed one of the facilities in the girl's house was in use. Someone was using the showering systems. Sunstreaker realized it was his brother. "Ugh. Why is he doing this? His holoform doesn't _need_ to be clean. He can just reformat it to be cleaned… He's getting to comfortable with the humans' setting…" If Sunstreaker could only grind his dental components.

He continued to grumble about his brother and his obsession with the humans' life style. He failed to notice the girl, the one designated Jacqueline, or as Sideswipe called her, Jackie, approach his room. The room his holoform was suppose to be staying in for their stay…Slag.

vVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

"Sunstreaker? I brought you some clothes to wear for the night. Sideswipe is taking a shower now and I thought…" I knocked slightly on the door that was cracked open a bit. I heard nothing coming from inside of the room so I pushed the door open and no one was in it. My worst fears came true…

Sideswipe killed Sunstreaker and hid his body.

"No, don't be stupid." I mumbled to myself. "Sunstreaker? …You in here…?" I called into the empty room. There wasn't much places to hide in this room. He could hide under the bed or somewhere in the closet. Seeing as the closet was open and there was no way a grown man could fit under the bed…I was puzzled. I looked around in the hallway. The hallway bathroom was still wide open so he couldn't be in there.

This was really…weird. Or scary.

"Sunstreaker…?" I looked back into the room, scanning every inch. I sure hope I didn't find a body stuffed under the bed…

"Yes?" A rather familiar voice called out from behind me, making me do a spinning jump while squeaking. I managed to lose my footing as I nearly wiped out on the floor. I threw the clothes in the air and everything after that was like slow motion. I continued making this little 'eek'-ing sound as I fell backwards. I closed my eyes for a split second and the next thing I knew, someone was grabbing both of my wrists firmly and managed to stop my horrendous fall. Oh how cliché…

"S-Sunstreaker?" I squeaked out the name of the one who grabbed me. He was still holding both of my wrists as I was still at a nearly 45 degree angle from both him and the floor. I took that moment to quickly reposition myself at an upright position while Sunstreaker let go of my wrists.

"You okay?" He wasn't phased at all by this situation and his expression was the same as ever. He just raised an eyebrow.

"I-I'm okay. Th-Thanks for the s-save, by the way." I stuttered out with a seriously flustered face. I was fidgeting with my glasses that were thrown off balance because of the accident.

"How's your foot?" He continued to look me in the eyes, which was a little unsettling.

"Hm?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Your foot." He raised his eyebrow once more while looking down.

"Oh!" Realizing what he meant, I noticed my foot did hurt. Kind of. "Actually, now that you mention it…it does hurt a little." I mumbled while lifting up my right foot and made it go in a swirling motion.

"It's not broken." His statement was more of a comment then a question. "It's probably not strained either. You just turned it in an awkward angle and twisted a few unused muscles." He folded his arms other his chest. "If it were strained, you would have immediately felt it when you stood back up."

"Oh." Could he really tell that from just looking at me? That's insane. "You can really tell all that…?" I asked him. His gaze returned from my foot back to my eyes. For a split second I caught something in his look. I wasn't sure what it was…but it definitely meant something.

"Living my entire life with Sideswipe, you can catch on to certain injuries with only a look." He shrugged. "So did you need something?"

"Huh? Right, oh shoots." I wanted to give him the clothes but I noticed I dropped them. I picked up the scattered clothes and handed them to him. He gave me a questionable look as he held the clothes. "Here, you can use these to sleep in tonight. Sideswipe already has his clothes and he's taking a shower now."

I noticed Sunstreaker eye the shirt I picked out for him. Again, I couldn't tell anything from his expression. I didn't know if he was okay with my choice or if he was mocked by it. He looked at me again. That look…

"Alright. Thank you." He nodded. "May I use this bathroom?" Sunstreaker pointed to the one in the hallway.

"Of course." I nodded back at him and he nodded once more before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. I sighed and tried calming down my hearting that was racing from the previous events that occurred. "This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder…" I grumbled while heading back to my room. Soon enough both of the showers were running.

It still bugged me where Sunstreaker was before he appeared behind me. Maybe I should just let it go.

As I returned to my room to grab me some pajamas, I heard Sideswipe's shower stop. Meaning I can take a shower as soon as he's out. In a few minutes, he was out. His hair wasn't spiked anymore, but it was flat and fuzzy. A towel was draped over his shoulders and he picked out a red muscle tee that fit him perfectly as well as the gyms shorts.

"Have a nice shower?" I looked at him as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Actually, yeah." He smiled before placing the towel on his head and ruffling it, in hopes to dry his hair some more.

"Well I'm glad you did." His response made me smile. "Your brother just went into the shower so now I'm going to shower, 'kay?" I had clothes in my arms as I walked over to the bathroom.

"Yup." He smiled as he settled himself on the couch. I nodded before shutting the bathroom door.


	9. Find a Way

...Please forgive me for dying on you guys for ...3 months. I've been busy, like...Trying to manage 7 classes, band practices, and rifle team practices sort of busy. Yeah, no fun.

But no more excuses! Here's the next newest chapter!

I own nothing except for the plot and Jackie.

* * *

Sideswipe just smiled as Jackie went into the bathroom. This was absolutely great! Who knew these 'showers' felt so good! Sure the accessories in the shower were a little …weird, but it didn't bother Sideswipe. Until he rubbed his holoform's optics and nearly burned them out of their sockets. He was almost stuck in the shower for a good 5 minutes trying to wash the stuff out of his optics. Besides that, the shower was fantastic. It was really refreshing and calmed his nerves.

The shower was so refreshing, Sideswipe actually wanted to go and talk with his brother and 'maybe' apologize for yelling at him. So he stood up from the couch and headed over to his brother's room. Of course he wasn't in there, since he was taking a shower. Well, _hopefully_ taking a shower and not just leaving the water running while he turned off his holoform.

Sideswipe just settled for waiting for his brother in the room. He sat on the bed, trying to figure out how to word his 'possible' apology. Of course, he would apologize if Sunstreaker didn't irk him.

Soon enough, the shower in the hallway stopped running and a few minutes later, Sunstreaker walked out. He looked exactly like Sideswipe when he exited the bathroom. Except the towel was just slung over his shoulder and his hair seemed more wet then Sideswipe's when he came out. What was really funny to Sideswipe was the smiling sun wearing sunglasses on his yellow shirt. But he held in the laughter, trying not to ruin the opportunity to make it up with his brother.

Sunstreaker sighed while turning off the light to the bathroom while he made his way over to his room. He came to a halt when he found his brother sitting in his room.

"What do you want?" His voice was slightly spiked with irritation.

"Look, I came in here to …to apologize…not to start another fight." Sideswipe swatted his hand in the air.

"So Sideswipe, the one who knows best, is here to _apologize_? I find that hard to believe. What? Did the girl find out we were fighting and told you to apologize?" Sunstreaker glared at Sideswipe, refusing to enter the room as he stood in the doorway.

"No." Sideswipe sighed. "Don't edge me, Sunny. It's hard enough for me to apologize as it is." He ran a hand through his own hair before gazing at his brother. "Just …hear me out…?"

"…" Sunstreaker continued glaring at his twin before breaking the gaze and sighing. "…Fine."

"Thanks." One of the corners of Sideswipe's mouth moved upwards. "I'm sorry for, getting angry with you…I …I don't know. What you were saying, and the situation just upset me and it formed itself into yelling. At you."

"I know, Sideswipe. I'm your _brother_. Your _twin _brother." Sunstreaker had an amused look on his face. "And I also know that you…obviously care for this human girl." Sunstreaker decided to bring up _that_ subject again.

"…Is it that easy to tell…?" The twin sitting on the bed gave a small sheepish smile.

"I'm your _twin_. Do I really have to answer that?" Sunstreaker chuckled. "We pretty much share the same spark. Whatever you feel, I do too, numb node."

"I should've figured." Sideswipe chuckled too and shook his head. "I'm sorry. It's just, I ended up watching a lot of the humans' movies before we planned this all out. And going by your judgment of her, and the way the females were portrayed in the movies… I was expecting her to be…different. In the movies, they were so…needy. And naggy…and pushy…and well, yeah. I didn't think that I'd get so fond of her." Sideswipe finally admitted his attraction towards the human female. He put his face in the palm of his hands.

"You're going to have to ditch her, Sideswipe. Both of us know that…" Sunstreaker finally walked into the room and sat down next to his brother.

"I know. I know… That's probably why I got so…angry. I knew we would have to, deep inside… but my processor told me otherwise." Sideswipe had a sad expression on his face.

"Your processor? Or your spark?" Sunstreaker looked at his twin. "I told you Sides, whatever you feel, I do too. That's probably why I got just as upset as you did."

"I don't know, Sunny. Can't we just bring her anyways…? I'm sure she-"

"Sides, no. Do you know the _stress_ that will put on her little fragile human body? There's no way we can keep hiding from her what we _really _are. And if we're bringing her with us to go find Optimus, do you really think the rest of the Autobots will know _not_ to be in their natural form when we find them? We have no way of contacting them to tell them to use their holoforms when we get there. I also doubt that she'll think of you the way she did if you show her you're true form. Some humans don't cope so well with change…especially to something like that." Sunstreaker patted the back of his upset twin. It was slowly bringing him down too.

"…You're right. But Jackie is different, maybe she would take well to something like this." Sideswipe was still trying to figure something out.

"Sideswipe…c'mon. Even if it's true, what will Optimus do?"

"C'mon Sunny, you know Optimus has sympathy for other life forms. There's no way he would throw out a human if we brought her along." Sideswipe looked at his brother with a pleading look.

"I don't …" Sunstreaker sighed. "I don't know, Sideswipe. We have a few days here, if we can't figure anything out, we'll be forced to leave her. Sound like a deal?"

"I guess." Sideswipe sighed too. "By the way…I like the shirt…" Sideswipe finally burst into laughter, causing Sunstreaker to roll his eyes.

"Oh haha. Thanks. She picked it out for me." Sunstreaker let a small smile escape his lips.

"Wait, she picked out our clothes?" Sideswipe suddenly stopped laughing.

"Yeah. Why?" Sunstreaker was interested in the sudden change of his brother's mood.

"So she came in here to give them to you?" He raised one of his holoform's eyebrows.

"Well, yeah." He nodded. "Oh, by the way, don't worry about her foot if she says its sore or something."

"Why? What did you do to her?" Sideswipe was about ready to throw a fit until Sunstreaker put his hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down. I accidently startled her when I made my holoform reappear behind her." He explained.

"Oh." Sideswipe immediately calmed down.

"Which reminds me that you should charge your holoform tonight while she's recharging."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry Sunny, I won't forget." Sideswipe didn't want his brother nagging at him.

"Right." He scoffed.

"…Did you like the shower?" Sideswipe blurted out of nowhere.

"Uh…Actually, I did. It was…nice." Sunstreaker admitted.

"Never had something like that back on Cybertron, huh?" Sideswipe chuckled at his twin.

"Nope." Sunstreaker laughed. "But you better go back to the room before she wonders what's going on when she's done with her shower."

"Yeah, you're right." Sideswipe stood up and gave a small stretch before leaving the room, stopping in the door way and looking at his brother over his shoulder. "I'm going to find a way… No one should be living out here by their selves if they have friends." Sideswipe had a certain look in his eyes before he walked back to the room next door.

Sighing, Sunstreaker brought the towel over his head and dried off his semi-wet hair.

"I'm sure you will Sides…but what will you do if she doesn't want to leave…?" Sunstreaker muttered in the room by himself as he shook his head and placed his face into his palm.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short. I'll try to keep up with it instead of updating every 3 months!

Thank you all for reading!


	10. Bonds

Hmm...nope. I have no excuses for this one. Only the same ones from the last time. School. It's always school 75% of the time anyways.

A big thanks goes out to those that have bothered to keep up with this story. Even though I have the tendancy to die and come back every now and then.

Blaaah disclaimer. You should know this by now if you bothered keeping up with this story. If you don't, perhaps you should just stop yourself right now.

* * *

I let out a soothing sigh as I exited the bathroom. Being trapped in a steamed filled bathroom, walking out into the other room was a little chilling. My foot was still sore from the incident earlier, but it wasn't anything serious. I could still walk with a limp.

I was now wearing a baby blue tank top and a casual pair of gym shorts. It was way too hot, especially inNevada, during this season to be wearing normal pajamas. My hair was wrapped in one of those 'towel turbans' to help it dry off.

As soon as I stepped out of the bathroom, a loud roar of laughter echoed through the room. I looked at Sideswipe like he was crazy.

"What?" I huffed, folding my arms. I didn't have the slightest clue to what he was laughing at.

"Nice hat." He snorted between fits of laughter.

"Thanks." I pouted. Sideswipe couldn't stop himself from laughing so I finally undid the turban and let my hair dry manually. "You're such a clown." I shook my head at him while I playfully punched his shoulder.

"Thanks." He laughed but then yawned. "Whoa…"

"…Uh, 'whoa' what?"

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That." Sideswipe asked again as he yawned once more.

"You mean the yawn?" I asked like he was crazy.

"Yawn?" He was silent for a moment before he laughed. "Oh right! Ha, I guess I must be exhausted from today's events. Must've caused me to run a blank mind for a moment."

"I suppose you're right. It is late." I looked at the clock on my little nightstand. The red digits read '10: 53'. "You can start heading to bed, if you'd like. I'm going to check on your brother and head to bed myself."

"Uh, alright. Sure." He nodded before stretching himself on the couch. "By the way…the couch is mine." He grinned.

"Hey, that's not fair. You're the guest, so you should get the bed."

"But I don't want the bed."

"But I insist."

"But I insist I take the couch."

"I insist you take the bed."

"But I don't want the bed." And this argument started a repeat. I gave up, defeated.

"Fine, you can have the couch. For tonight. The remainder of your stay…I'll be on the couch." I snickered before going to check on Sunstreaker. I heard some words of protest from Sideswipe but I just ignored them.

"Hey, Sunstreaker…you in here this time?" I reminded myself of the situation earlier, where Sunstreaker was nowhere in his room.

"Yeah, I'm here." Yup, he was in here this time. He was relaxing on his bed, looking bored as usual.

"Oh, okay." I smiled at him. "I just came here to check on you and to see if you needed anything before I start heading off to bed."

"That's kind of you, but I'm okay. I was just about to head off to bed myself." He actually smiled this time.

"Okay. But if you need anything, don't be afraid to wake me up, 'kay?"

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind. Oh, and thank you."

"For?"

"Everything." He stated.

"It's no problem, Sunstreaker." I smiled at him again. "Well, good night. See ya in the morning." I waved at him before leaving his room.

"Good night to you too, Jackie." I heard Sunstreaker as I went into my room. As I entered, I turned off the lights and walked over to my bed.

"Hey, how early do you wake up?" Nearly forgetting Sideswipe on the couch, I had a semi-heart attack.

"…Um, around 7 o'clock in the morning."

"Alright, cool, I'll see ya at 7. G'night Jackie." Sideswipe made another yawn.

"Yup. Good night Sideswipe." I rolled into bed and pulled the covers over myself. I took off my glasses and placed them off to the side. Before I knew it, I heard snoring coming over from the couch. It sounded fake, but it went on for nearly 5 minutes. I just giggled to myself. I never met anyone who snored like that before, and it was quite funny. The sound of Sideswipe's outrageous snoring was the last thing I heard before drifting into a peaceful sleep.

vVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

I made sure I wake up early the next morning. The last thing I wanted was my two guests to wake up before me. I just laid in bed for a couple of minutes, looking at the ceiling. I'll probably make them a nice breakfast. But what was I suppose to make? I'm not an expert at cooking and it'd be a little rude to hand them a bowl of cereal. Ugh, maybe I was over thinking this process a little too much.

"Mornin' Sleepin' Beauty." A voice called over from the couch. I sat up in my bed quickly and looked over at Sideswipe, who was dressed in the clothes he came in yesterday. Oh goodness, I forgot to wash their clothes…wait…where'd they put them? Ah, forget it.

"What're you doing up this early?" I swore I told him I woke up at around 7 in the morning. And the clock read '6:21'.

"You said you wake up around 7." He shrugged with his response.

"But it's 6:21…6:22…" I said as the clock suddenly added one minute to the original time I said.

"I know. Then I should be the one askin' you why you're up so early."

"I uh…" I sighed in defeat. "Okay, nevermind. Is Sunstreaker up too?"

"Yup. We've been up for about an hour." He shrugged his shoulders as he stood up.

"Seriously?" I groaned before falling backwards into bed. So much for waking up before them.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I was planning on waking up before you two to make breakfast." I mumbled as I pulled the sheets over my face. Mornings weren't my thing.

"Well uh…I guess you still can…but y'know, you don't have to. I'm not really uh…hungry anyways." I waited for a moment, trying to see if I could hear Sideswipe's stomach growl. Just like in one of those classic cliché movies. But no. Nothing. Maybe he wasn't hungry.

"But I want to." I merely said, removing the covers from my face while sitting up. I groaned, sliding off the side of the bed. Like some kind of zombie, I dragged my feet on the floor as I made my way over to my closet. I pulled out a shirt, some shorts, and whatever else I needed.

"I can tell you aren't so fond of mornings, huh?" Sideswipe stifled a laugh as he watched my actions from the moment I got out of bed.

"Mhm." I mumbled with a small nod as I made my way over to the bathroom.

Dear God, I looked like I fought with a hurricane… My hair was an absolute disaster, like usual. But it looked even worse. It's probably because of the fact that there's two guys in my house and my stupid female mind wants me to look decent. So in other words, I'm just paranoid. I changed my clothes quickly so I can fix that wild mess on my head.

I found myself going through a check list in my head before I left the bathroom. I even brushed my teeth, something I don't do until _after_ I eat. This was crazy. Stupid female hormones.

Finally I was able to leave the bathroom, only to find Sideswipe wearing my glasses.

"How do I look?" He chuckled.

"Like a nerd, give me my glasses." I giggled while extending my hand out to him.

"Cold." He laughed.

"You asked." I shrugged.

"True. Here, you look better with them on anyways." He stood up from the couch and took the glasses off his face. He placed them gently over my eyes and smiled. "There, that's better."

"T-Thanks." I tried smiling before I walked pass him to head downstairs. It was a little rude of me but…

I made my way down the hallway but was stopped briefly when someone called out to me.

"Good morning to you too." I had walked past Sunstreaker's room but then I backed up a few inches to greet him.

"Oh, sorry Sunstreaker. Good morning." I chimed before walking over to the stairs. Soon enough I was in the kitchen, scanning everything to figure out something to make. Pancakes maybe? I made them a couple of times…Hm…Bacon? Easy enough. Eggs? Not too fond of them but I guess I can make them. I got out everything and placed them on the wide countertop located in the middle of the kitchen. That's when I noticed two pairs of blue eyes watching me.

"You okay? You looked a little freaked when you left the room." Sideswipe had his arms folded over his chest.

"Of course she did, I'd freak too if I saw your ugly mug so early in the morning." Sunstreaker snickered before Sideswipe punched him in the shoulder.

"Funny you should say that, we share the same looks." Sideswipe growled.

"But I'm the better looking one." Sunstreaker smirked.

"Please." Sideswipe scowled.

"Okay you two, not so early in the morning, huh?" I shook my head at their nonsense. "What would you two like for breakfast? I've got pancakes, eggs, bacon, and cereal…I guess."

"Uhhh…" Both of them said in unison. They looked each other and it looked like they were deciding what to have, but in silence. It might be a twin thing. Before I could get an answer, the doorbell rang. Now what was it? I didn't have another delivery did I?

* * *

Ah, don't you just love Sideswipe and his silly nature? What about Sunstreaker and his egotistical nature?

And who could possibly be ringing Jackie's doorbell? That's for you to guess.

Thank you for reading!


	11. Unwanted Guest

Gasp. What's this? A _second_ update in a _month_? No, I am not sick or ill. Or dying for that matter. Just a wonderful thing has happened. SPRING BREAK. Yes my friends, spring break. My third favorite time of the year, right behind Winter and Summer break. So I'm free to do whatever the frag I want for a week, unless my crazy friends plan something last minute then I'll be doing whatever the frag they want. Finally, a break from school.

So I tried making the chapter longer then I normally do, so the story will try and progress faster.

I appreciate all of you reviewed and tried guessing who was knockin' on Jackie's door, I love seeing the readers opinions.

But I will not ruin it for you guys (even though you'll find out in like...the first 8 sentences or so) so continue to read on!

* * *

I walked out of the kitchen and headed for the front door, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe just followed me but stood back a few feet. Before I could say hello, I was nearly strangled to death in a bear hug.

"Jacqueline! It's so good to see you again!" Squealed a familiar feminine voice. I gasped for air as soon as I was released.

"Victoria? What in heaven's name are you doing here?" I asked in complete astonishment. What is she doing here? Wasn't she suppose to be home?

"I came to see you, silly!" She pulled out a pouty-face and placed a hand on her hip. Her light brown, almost blonde, hair cascaded her shoulders in locks of curls. She was wearing a khaki colored skirt with black colored high heels. Her top half was covered by a khaki colored blazer-like jacket with a white undershirt. Her face was consumed by make-up, eyeliner, lipstick, and anything else imaginable to paint a woman's face with.

"…To see me?" I repeated her words as I looked at her like she was crazy. To be honest, I didn't want her here. My mind screamed to me that part of the reason why was because I was afraid she'll _steal_ the twins away from me. Wait…what? Stupid brain…

I was really scared of that happening, actually. To men, my sister was indeed…beautiful…gorgeous even. Me? I wasn't anything to look at. Average. Plain. Nothing.

"Well of course!" She flashed me a smile.

"…Who's that?"

"I think that's her sister…"

"What's all that…that _stuff _on her face…?"

"How should I know…?" I was listening to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker behind me. I wanted to laugh at their reactions, completely pleased that Sunstreaker sounded disgusted by my sister's mascara.

"Oh, and what do we have here?" My sister pushed me aside and walked right into my house.

"You're welcome to come in. 'Why thank you sister'. No problem sis." I talked to myself as I pretended thatVictoriathanked me for letting her in. But my attention to that subject was cut short as I sawVictoriamove over to the twins. Oh no…

"Why, Jacqueline-"

"Please call me Jackie." I addressed this to her before in the past, but it never caught on yet.

"Sure. Who are these two dashing gentlemen?" I saw her bat her lashes at them but the twins looked utterly confused.

"Friends." Scowling, I was hoping she would leave soon.

"Friends huh?" She looked back at them. "Pleasure to meet you two, I'mVictoria."

"Uh, likewise." Sideswipe looked a little uncomfortable. "Sideswipe."

"Sunstreaker." Sunstreaker didn't bother to make any other comment as he addressed himself. He didn't look all too pleased either.

"Those are the twins, they're staying here for a while and I would appreciate it if you didn't harass them." Narrowing my gaze at her, I walked over to them.

"Twins huh?" She grinned like a devil and leaned in to me. "So which one's yours…?" She whispered.

"Excuse me?" I asked. "Neither. They're just friends." I tried to explain in a calm manner.

"Ohhh…So that means they're both up for grabs…?" She giggled.

"What? No!" I hissed.

"But I thought you said-"

"Anyways!" I yelled out. I was hoping the twins didn't hear anything of the previous conversation. "Why are you seriously here?"

"Is it so wrong to come all the way out here to see my sister?"

"Yes." I squinted at her, knowing all too well that she hardly ever considered me her sister.

"Fine. I wanted to see the gift daddy gave you." She put both her hands up in defense as she backed away a few inches.

"If I show you, will you leave?" I was kind of tired of playing nice. Well, to her at least. My female hormones were kicking into high gear already…

"Why are you in such a hurry to get rid of me?" She looked at the twins and then winked at me. Ugh, normally, I'd blush. But coming from her? I could tolerate it.

"Yes or no."

"Okay, okay, yes, I will." She sighed. "If you two don't mind, I'd like to speak with her in private?" As she started taking me outside.

"Uh…sure." Sideswipe was the one making all of the comments since my sister arrived. Sunstreaker was still silent.

And with that answer, both of us were outside of the house as I was showing her to the garage. It was silent until I opened up the door to show her the yellow Lamborghini. She ran her hands all over it. Ugh, she's getting her money-grubbing handprints all over it…

"It's nice."

"Yeah, it is." I replied with a bored expression.

"How much?"

"What…?"

"How much do you want for it?" I saw her look at me with a stern face. I think she was serious.

"Well I'm sorry, it's not mine." I shrugged. It was true.

"Well it's not daddy's either so who did you sell it to?"

"It's Sunstreaker's and I didn't sell it to him."

"You _gave _it to him?" She looked ticked. Really ticked_._

"Not exactly. It was his from the beginning."

"What do you mean? Daddy bought this for_ you_. It's_yours._" She hissed.

"No, it isn't. It's a complicated story but it's Sunstreaker's. End of discussion." I spat back at her.

"Don't use that tone with me, brat." She was in my face in a matter of seconds, towering over me by a few inches. You know, I'd be tall too in heels. "I came all the way here, to this desert wasteland state, to buy this stupid car from you."

"Why? So you can just have everything that's mine like always?" Glaring at her, I felt my own teeth grit.

"Oh shut up. No one cares about you. Besides that god-awful father of ours." She just rolled her eyes.

"So? Wait, how do you…?"

"Oh please! I read that stupid letter the old man wrote before it was sent out. I hope he's rotting in hell for what he said in that letter."

"Shut your trap!" I yelled at her. "You're just upset because it was finally not all about you!" I snapped.

"Damn right I'm upset! It wouldn't be like that if he didn't adopt your sorry ass into the family!"

"He wouldn't have _had _to adopt me if you weren't such a spoiled little brat!" I'm guessing that hit a nerve because suddenly, I was looking off to the side. The left side of my face burned as my mind just registered that she had slapped me. I turned my head to face her and my expression darkened. No…I wasn't going to hit her…

"You have no right to talk, you worthless little street dog!" Her face was turning red.

"No, I don't. But quite frankly, I don't care." I wasn't going to continue on with playing her shouting game. "Dad was the one with the money in the family. Later he met mom and asked her to marry him. She was the one with no money in the family. But then she got everything she wanted, even a little bratty kid to top it." I glared atVictoria. "You got too use to living the luxury, because you were born in it. I wasn't and I think that's what dad appreciated. I didn't act like a spoiled brat that got everything she ever wanted."

"Right. And I'm getting this talk from a castaway like you? Please! Your _real _parents didn't even want you! Then you were lucky enough to be picked out by that dumb old man!" She managed to grab a handful of my shirt and pulled me close to her face.

"Shut up!" I growled, refusing to let my weak side come out by crying.

"No one likes you! The only one that did, died! And thank goodness! I bet those guys in there don't even really _like _you! They probably saw you as an easy target to rob and get what all men want!"

"Shut up! No! They aren't like that!" I wasn't going to cry…don't cry. Instead of crying, I shoved her off of me and scowled at her. "You know what? The car isn't yours. You're still a spoiled brat. I hope you fall in a hole. And rot in hell. Leave." I pointed off towards the car I spotted outside in front of my house. I didn't let my expression fall as she glared daggers at me.

"Little ingrate." She spat in my face before whipping around and actually leaving. I heard an angry crunch as she stomped her way to her car. Sounded like she snapped her ankle. But who cares. I stood in front of the garage until she got into her car and drove off, wheels screeching and everything.

I was still trying to resist the urge to cry. She's always there to make my life miserable in some form even if I live so far away from her! I tried venting myself out before going back inside the house. I leaned myself up against the frame of the garage door. I noticed my vision was blurred as I tried calming my thoughts. Knowing full well that I wasn't crying, I reached up to my face to realize my glasses weren't there. My mind snapped back to reality when I concluded that they probably were smacked off of me whenVictoriahit me. Figures. Wait…Another realization hit me. Don't tell me that crunching sound from earlier was…

I walked over to the spot I thought I heard the noise from earlier. Looking on the ground, I found what I was looking for…well, sort of. I picked up the frame of the black rimmed glasses. One of the lenses had one big crack running from one corner and splitting into two other cracks that ran in opposite directions. The other lenses were completely destroyed because when I picked it up, it fell to pieces right out of the frame.

"Just my freakin' luck…" I groaned. I sure hope that there was a spare set sitting somewhere around my room. Even if they're just my reading glasses.

Something in me managed to keep me from blowing up on spot. I was thankful for it, for it could have gone worse. Way worse. I was about ready to go back inside when I needed to do something. I rummaged through a few rags in a container before grabbing the cleanest one. There was no way I was leaving Sunstreaker's car tainted with that brat's _hand prints._ Hand prints, not fingerprints. Buffing in small circular motions, I swiped every inch of the car that was exposed to my sister's stupid paws.

The car seemed to shine a little bit more than usual and that left me satisfied. I tossed the rag back into the container I found it in as I closed the garage door and headed back into the house.

* * *

Well done to the reviewers who guessed it was either one of Jackie's family members or her sister.

I was really considering on throwing Barricade in there, so Jackie could learn about the existence of the Autobots and Decepticons much quicker then I wanted to, buuut I thought that would have rushed things so I didn't. Perhaps he might make an appearance later on? Oh ho ho, who knows?

So Jackie and Victoria really have a great sister relationship going on, huh? Yup...Nah, just kidding. They get along as well as two feral cats stuck together in a small room.

I hope you all enjoyed! Hopefully there will be another chapter update very soon!


	12. Sisters

This is what I get for neglecting this site for nearly 3 months. The system thingy changes and I'm confused as hell. Ah well.

Hm. Well. How should I say this? Hmmm. HMMM. So I thought I should do some important stuff. Like the annual cleaning of my room. Though, that is not working out well, due to the fact I'm surround by a clutter of messy piles trying to update things on here. Haha.

ANYWAYS, I'm so sorry for totally ditching you guys. It's very nice to know that everyone is still alerting, faving, and even reviewing! It's astounding and I appreciate it! And for the few who actually message me, believe me, I do read all the messages and reply! I just can't tell sometimes if my replies actually get sent...Sad isn't it?

OH! And for the few who read these stories and know that I play the alto saxophone (as well as if you play the instrument as well and have told me about it)...I am now a BARI SAX player. That's right, that monster of a saxophone. Yep. My director kinda forced me into it. But eh, I'll be our band's new bari player. Which means I have to march with that thing during MARCHING SEASON. Yaaay.

Now I really wonder who has bothered to read this entire thing or just scrolled down some to start the long overdue chapter? HMMM.

Alright, so yeah, new chapter. New stuff going on. Somewhat. Yeah.

Do I really need to keep putting disclaimers? I'm sure you guys are smart enough to know I don't own Transformers. Only Jackie. Right? RIGHT?

* * *

"Sunstreaker, _please_? Just once?"

"Sideswipe, _no_. Doing that won't make anything better."

"Yeah, but…You saw what she did!"

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had turned off their holoforms. They well knew that the two women were heading over to the garage and they could watch what was going on from there. But they weren't expecting the outcomes. Jackie's sister had assaulted her. Not to mention all the pretty little words that came from her mouth. Then she had the nerve to step on Jackie's glasses. She also left her 'disgusting human prints' on Sunstreaker's paintjob. He wasn't too impressed himself either.

"I know Sideswipe, I saw." Sunstreaker sighed into their private COM link conversation. "But you can't just transform out in the open, chase her down, scare her, and expect everything to be okay."

"How 'bout I-"

"Come on Sideswipe. What that woman did to Jackie was wrong. And scaring her with your existence is just as wrong. Two wrongs don't make a right."

"Don't go all 'Prime' on me, Sunny." Sideswipe scoffed. "I can't help it. It was rude and uncalled for. On the humans' movies, it is said hitting one with glasses is not right! And it's wrong to hit a female too! So that was a double striker! She needs to be taught some lessons!"

"I agree with you on that one, but we can't risk it. There's nothing we can do about it." Sunstreaker told his twin with a sigh. "The only thing we _can_ do is comfort Jackie. My sensors easily picked up the fact that she is stressed. Stress isn't so good for humans."

"Alright, fine." Sideswipe sighed in agreement.

"Just tell her we saw what happened through the window or something. Tell her something believable."

"Okay." Sideswipe agreed and the two made their holoforms reappear in the house before Jackie got back inside.

vVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

As I made my angry stomps over to my house, I tried making sure my facial expression wasn't so…depressed. I had to make sure I looked like nothing went on in the garage. But how was I suppose to do that with my glasses completely annihilated? Easy, I'll just tell the twins I was clumsy enough to trip over something and landed face first into the ground, causing my glasses to break. Yeah, I'm sure that would work.

I sighed through my nose and took a deep breath before entering the house. As soon as I did, I was greeted by the twins. They were standing right there in front of the door, with serious looks on both of their faces. I closed the door behind me and smiled at them shyly.

"You two still hungry…?" I asked with my fake smile.

"Jackie, we saw what happened." Sideswipe's face softened as he looked at me. Hearing what he said, I was immediately ashamed and looked at the ground. Now I really felt like crying…

"…Oh…" I simply muttered.

"Are you okay?" This time it was Sunstreaker. His expression also softened but not as much as Sideswipe's.

"I-It's …it's nothing. Don't worry…" I tried giving them another fake smile. "It's always like this when she's around…"

"Does she usually hit you…?" Sunstreaker asked.

I almost lost it there. I was biting my bottom lip to stop me from crying. Its bad enough I let them see what my sister did to me. I didn't want them to see me cry either…

"Jackie, does she usually hit you like that?" Sideswipe grabbed my shoulders and shoved his face close to mine, trying to make me look at him. That's when I lost it. I broke into tears right in front of him.

"Yeah, okay? She does!" I shouted as hot tears streamed down my face. I felt Sideswipe's grip on my shoulders loosen. I took that chance to shake out of his hands and make a dash for upstairs. But I wasn't fast enough as I ran straight into Sunstreaker's chest.

"Its okay, Jackie." His voice called to me in a soothing tone. I felt his arms bring me closer into his chest as he hugged me. I didn't even try fighting back for him to release me. I just stood there…and cried. I cried hard into his chest as both of my hands reached up for his shirt and took in handfuls of it.

"Jackie…" I heard Sideswipe whisper.

After about 3 minutes of crying, I was trying to stop. I pushed myself away from Sunstreaker so I could wipe my face with my arm, but this time Sunstreaker had his hands on my shoulders. I was sniffing and hiccupping as I continued to wipe my face.

"You okay now?" Sunstreaker asked and I only nodded in response.

"Jackie, I'm sorry…I…I didn't mean to make you-" I knew what Sideswipe was trying to get at.

"N-No, S-Sideswipe…It wa-wasn't your fault…" I sniffed as I turned around to look at Sideswipe. "I was …already upset…"

"Was that really your sister…?" Sideswipe asked.

"Y-Yeah." I nodded.

"…And I thought Sunstreaker was a horrible sibling…" Sideswipe gave a small smile. If he was trying to make me feel better, it was working. I let out a little laugh and I saw Sunstreaker smile too.

"Likewise Sides." Sunstreaker chuckled.

"Okay you two." I couldn't help but let out a small giggle at the two.

"You sure you're okay now, Jackie…?" Sideswipe asked me again.

"I'll be okay." I nodded at Sideswipe. "She just …ugh. Makes me so mad… and this isn't exactly the first time she's hit me either. It's just one of the first times I haven't hit her back." I sighed, walking over to the couch and taking a seat. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker followed. Both of them took a seat on either side of me.

"Not only that, but she deliberately broke your glasses." Sunstreaker folded his arms.

"Yeah! Isn't that like, illegal? Hitting someone with glasses?" Sideswipe added on and it made me laugh again.

"I know, but I have another pair. And no, Sideswipe. It's not illegal. It's just…frowned upon in society." Or should I say school grounds?

"But still! She shouldn't be hitting you!" Sideswipe shook his head. "Why didn't you hit back?"

"I would've but…" Sure I wanted to act like the mature one by not engaging in her little game. But was there any other reason holding me back? "I don't know…" I sighed.

"You've got a lot of patience to have not hit her back." Sunstreaker commented and Sideswipe nodded in agreement.

"Either that or I…I guess I grew up." I shrugged. "It was always like this when we were little. She'd try taking advantage of me, she throws the first hit, I hit her back, she cries and tells mom I went and hit her, I get punished, but it was always worth it. Some fights were a little…extreme…like one that happened during high school." I tried recalling all of the memories of when me and my sister fought.

"What happened?" Both of them asked at the same time.

"I'm not sure how it started, but she ended up starting a fight with me out in the courtyard. She was getting mad that I kept avoiding all of her punches. That's one of the times I was glad that I was smaller than her. But I was getting angry myself that there wasn't any teachers there to stop the fight… I kind of got caught off guard for a split second and she got me." I showed the underneath of my forearm and pointed to a visible scar that was almost 4 inches long. Did I mention she had long nails? "That originally was suppose to be on my face but I sidestepped her and that's where it ended up."

"Aw man, don't tell me you lost to her." Sideswipe grimaced.

"Well, no." I frowned.

"So you won?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Well…no." I closed my eyes and sighed. "I took a good whack at her in the gut. I hit straight on." I actually started to laugh, accidently remembering the face my sister made when my fist made contact with her stomach. "But I sort of ticked her off by doing that because she pulled a cheap move." I mumbled.

"What?" The twins asked together.

"She grabbed my hair. A cheap shot used by all girls who get into 'cat-fights'." Sighing, I decided to continue on with my story. "She grabbed my hair so I took another shot at her gut. And another…and another…The point is, she wouldn't let go of my hair until the teachers came to break us up. There wasn't much of a winner." I shrugged.

"Whoa! My girl's a _fighter_!" Sideswipe hooted as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. My face went red and I nearly forgot that I was almost previously crying my eyes out. "As long as you didn't lose, that's cool." Sideswipe patted my shoulder.

"Th-Thanks…I think." I mumbled. "That was kind of our last fight, until now of course." I brought my hand up to my face and rubbed the spot where Victoria had slapped me. I was thankful to say it wasn't showing any signs of swelling, but it still stung.

"It makes you the bigger person for not hitting back. It's a surprise _she_ is the older one of you two." Sunstreaker commented while leaning back into the couch.

"I tell myself that every time." Sighing, I stood up from the couch, causing Sideswipe's arm to fall off my shoulders. "Oh and Sunstreaker? …Sorry for crying on you…" My cheeks went red from embarrassment as I didn't look at him.

"Its fine, you needed it." I still refused to look at Sunstreaker but he didn't sound mad about it.

"Well…I'm going to go upstairs real quick to get my other pair of glasses, I'll be right back down to start breakfast, okay?" I looked at the two sitting on the couch.

"Sure thing! We'll be waitin'." Sideswipe winked and I went red again. Sunstreaker nodded at me and I quickly made my way upstairs.

* * *

Ugh, this new update system doodad is not working too well with me. It hates me.

Anyways, so yeah. Wow right? Not really? Okay. I know I'm lame.

Thank you for keeping up with this mess! Much Appreciated!


	13. What's Best For Her

It is too early in the morning for me to be fighting with this stupid new system. Blahh.

So anyways. BIG SHOCKER. I'm updating TWICE. In the SAME WEEK. Let alone MONTH. I got bored so I thought, why not?

Oh! And a big high-five to those few who read my little rant at the beginning of the last chapter update! Hahaha, you guys are awesome. I didn't think anyone would have read through my rant. And even more compliments go to the people commented about my little rant on playing the bari sax! I love you guys. :)

BTW, on the whole bari sax deal, I was an alto player for 2 years in marching band. The second year with me being the lead alto sax. Then I randomly got signed up for bari in jazz band auditions and our director just put me on bari. He said he really liked me playing bari and told me to be the band's permanent bari player. He's apparently working with my friend, who was second lead alto, so he can handle lead alto. But yeah, that is the deal with my sax issues.

So yeah, just a little rant for the fellow band goers out there, teehee.

Oh, another fun fact, it's nearly 3:00 in the morning and I am watching Transformers G1 as I update this. (I have no life...) Hahahaha.

Oh yeah, disclaimer, blah blah blah, disclaimer not mine, don't own crap blah blah except Jackie.

* * *

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Apparently I don't if I'm asking."

"What was _that_? You know, you _comforting_ her while she was leaking! I can't believe you actually didn't push her aside when her optics starting leaking!" Sideswipe threw his hands out in the air.

"Do your research, won't you Sides?" Sunstreaker just scoffed. "It's called 'crying'. And I couldn't help _but_ comfort her. You're stupid emotions are getting to me." He sighed before running a hand through his hair. "It's getting out of hand, Sideswipe."

"Well I'm sorry if my statue of a brother can't handle a little bit of emotions." Sunstreaker's twin spat back.

"I'm serious, Sideswipe. It's really starting to get out of hand." Sunstreaker shook his head. "You haven't even come up with a plan to bring her with us but you're getting more attached to her every nano klik you're with her."

"I know, I know." Sideswipe sighed and pinched the bridge of his holoform's nose. "I was just thinking of…well, just asking her if she'd like to come with us. You know, when the time comes." He shrugged and looked at his brother, as if waiting for approval.

"And what are we suppose to do when she sees Prime and the others? As well as us?" Sunstreaker gazed at his twin with a serious look.

"We'll just tell her the truth."

"Sideswipe…" Sunstreaker sighed and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "We have to do what's best for her."

"It is best for her, Sunny! I mean, she shouldn't be living out here by herself!"

"Best for her? Or best for _you_ Sides?" Sunny looked at his brother but Sides turned away from him. "She obviously chose to live out here by herself."

"But…she shouldn't be living by herself out here…"

"That's probably how she prefers it. Look, Sideswipe, you can ask her when the time comes, but I can't help you any further whether she says yes, or says no."

"Alright Sunny." Sideswipe responded with a sigh. "I'll get her to come with us."

"I'm _not_ going to let you take her by force."

"Not by force." Sides decided to laugh and it confused his brother. "My holorform is _irresistible_. Who can say no to this face?"

"You flatter yourself way too much." Sunny chuckled at his twin and playfully punched his shoulder. Both brothers ended up laughing together as they continued to wait.

vVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

I rummaged through the drawers in my room to find my extra set of glasses. I finally found them after opening up nearly 5 drawers. The rim of the glasses were thin compared to my other set of glasses. I wasn't helplessly blind without my glasses, I just couldn't see from a distance. It just felt safer if I had glasses. I placed the glasses on the top of my head and would only wear them when I needed to.

Once I was settled with my new set of temporary eyes, I started to go back downstairs to hopefully start breakfast, again.

The twins were seated at the counter and for once, they looked like they were having a good time. For once, they were getting along.

"Did I miss something?" I giggled at the two laughing twins. They abruptly stopped and looked at me.

"Nothing at all." Sideswipe smiled back.

"Really now?" I gave them a questionable look but decided to leave them alone. "Well, how 'bout some breakfast?"

I made my way back into the kitchen and began cooking anything I possibly could. I started with the pancakes and as I waited for them, I started the bacon. Then I started with the eggs. As I waited for those, I put a couple pieces of bread into the toaster. Leaving the toaster alone for now, I went back over to the pancakes and flipped them to cook them evenly. I did the same with the bacon and I looked at the eggs and sighed. I forgot to ask them how they wanted their eggs. I'll surprise them. I waited for everything to cook so I took out a few glasses and retrieved the milk from the refrigerator. I poured milk into all three glasses. I then got out plates to evenly put the same amount of food on each plate. Two pancakes on each plate, a few strips of bacon, a piece of toast, and scrambled eggs on the twin's plates. I didn't like eggs so I excluded them from my plate.

"Table or countertop, boys?" I turned to smile at the twins but both of them had their mouths hanging open.

"That smells…" Sunstreaker began.

"Amazing." Sideswipe finished.

"Oh, thanks…" I sheepishly smiled. "So, you two going to stay up there and eat or are you going to join me on the table?"

They both looked at each other moving away from the counter and taking a seat at the table. I got both of their plates and set them down in front of them. Then I got the glasses of milk and placed it next to the plates. I proceeded to get my own plate and glass and took a seat in between the two of them.

"Sorry if you two don't drink milk. Or don't eat any of this…If you don't, please, just tell me and I'll make something else for you." I never did bother to ask if either one of them were allergic to milk or to any of the food I made. I'm a horrible host…

"Oh it's cool! I'm fine with this." Sideswipe smiled at me. "Thank you."

"Yes, this looks amazing. Thank you." Sunstreaker commented too.

"You're welcome you two." I smiled at them.

We started to eat and Sunstreaker and Sideswipe ate like animals. I caught myself not eating half of the time because I was too busy watching the two of them inhale the food. They both finished at the same time. They finished by chugging their entire glass of milk. I think I made myself full by watching them.

"Ohhh man. I never tasted _anything_ like that before!" Sideswipe sighed as he slouched back in his seat, not noticing the milk mustache that was on his upper lip.

"I have to agree, that was really good." Sunstreaker sighed as well, but he used a napkin to get rid of the milk mustache he obtained.

"Thank you." Giggling, I grabbed a napkin and leaned over to Sideswipe and wiped the milk away on his upper lip. He looked confused for a moment before I chuckled at him. "You had a mess on your face."

"Oh." He chuckled, slightly red. "I did?"

"Yes, you did." I laughed.

After breakfast, Sideswipe asked me if I had any tools to possibly fix his car. I told him that I had a small tool shed, but I barely used any of the tools in there. Shoot, I didn't even know what kind of tools there were in there. But I still took him to the shed and he found the tools he needed. Both him and Sunstreaker worked on his car while I stayed inside and tended to my house. I did the laundry, dishes, and made all of the beds nice. I soon found myself with nothing to do.

Wonder how the boys are doing with the repairs?

* * *

Curse this stupid system. Bah, whatever.

Anyways, aww, the brothers are arguing again. How cute. But uh oh, Sideswipe is repairing himself. Will the twins be leaving soon? We'll find out.

Thanks for keeping up with this! You guys are awesome!


	14. What Hurts the Most

For Spark's sake...I think the world is going to end. This the the THIRD update this MONTH (And in the same WEEK). I'M ON A ROLL. Plus, my boyfriend is still in Colorado and I'm bored out of my mind. It's sooo boring here in Nevada. Especially when some of my band friends are out on vacation for summer break and another half aren't allowed to step out of their house. So I'm being a bum myself by helping myself to anything Transformer related. For example, my stories. Haha.

So on with the story. News goes out to Jackie and she's left with a choice to make. Will this lead to an on going adventure with the twins? Or the ending to this story with a heart-felt goodbye? We'll see.

DISCLAIMER. Jackie is mine. That is all.

* * *

"So how long are you going to stay 'broken', Sides?" Sunstreaker bluntly asked his twin as Sideswipe was playing with a wrench in his hand.

"As long as I need to." Sideswipe simply stated while looking at the wrench.

"Not funny, Sideswipe." Sunstreaker glared at him.

"What? I gave you an answer." Sideswipe muttered.

"You know we're going to have to leave in a day or two."

"Well then I'll 'fix' myself and just ask Jackie if she wants to come with us. Easy as that. I thought I told you this already Sunny."

"What makes you think she'll say 'yes'?"

"What makes you think she'll say 'no'?"

"Easy, this is her home and to her, we're just a couple of strangers that she just met a few days ago." Sunstreaker spat at his brother.

"We're her friends now. She doesn't have to live alone out here." Sideswipe sadly looked down at the ground as he placed the wrench on the table.

"She chose to live out here. What are we suppose to do about it? It's none of our business."

"Then I'll make it my business." Sideswipe gave Sunstreaker a deep look.

"And what if she gets hurt out here when we leave? Who's going to help her?" Sunstreaker was trying to outsmart his brother.

"I will." Sideswipe stood up from his crouching position and glared at his twin. The red Lamborghini had roared to life in order to match Sideswipe's current temper.

"Oh, I see you finally got your car to start up…?" The sudden voice caused Sideswipe to stand there with his eyes wide while his brother smirked.

vVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

I stared at Sideswipe for a moment as I was a little disappointed that he got his car to work. That only meant that they'll be leaving very soon.

"Oh! Jackie! Uh…Yeah! I did, isn't that great?" Sideswipe looked over at me with a nervous look. I only saw Sunstreaker shake his head while smirking.

"Y-Yeah, it is great." I forced myself to smile and told myself to lie. On the inside, I didn't think it was too great…

The rest of the day flew by like nothing. But I wish it didn't. Sideswipe finally got his car working. Part of me was happy for him, and another part wanted to sabotage his car so he'd have to fix it again. No…that'd be selfish of me. I can't do that…

Finally, it was the third day with the twins. I woke up to find no one in my room. I decided to get ready and go find the twins. Once I got dressed, I went down stairs since I didn't find Sunstreaker in his room. As I neared the bottom of the stairs, I heard voices. So I slowed down my pace and stayed out of sight. It was the twins.

"…So are you going to do it?" It was Sunstreaker.

"Of course I am." This time it was Sideswipe.

What's he going to do?

"You only have one shot at this. We really need to leave today, Sides."

My heart dropped and my breathing stopped. Leave? No, I didn't want them to leave today… I didn't want to hear where this conversation was going so I decided to continue down stairs and they both stopped talking. I made it look like I wasn't listening to anything and greeted them.

"Good morning you two." I put a fake smile on my lips. They both looked rather…sad. Could it be possible that they didn't want to leave too…?

"Morning…" They both said. They looked at each other once before Sideswipe stood up and walked over to me. I looked up at him as he looked down at me.

"Jackie...We're…We're leaving, today." Sideswipe put his hands on both of my shoulders as I didn't look him in the eyes.

"O-Oh. Wh-Where to…?" I was trying not to sound disappointed…but I don't think it was working.

"Just…somewhere in down state Nevada. We have to go find some…friends of ours that are there." I could feel Sideswipe's grip tighten on my shoulders. "But, I wanted to ask you…you know, if you wanted to come with us…?"

This made me look back up at him. Did he really want me to come with them…? But what would my answer be? Would I say yes? Or would I say…

"You…want me to come with you?" I asked.

"Yeah. I do." He showed me a gentle smile. "So…what do you say?"

"I … I don't know, Sideswipe." In all honesty, I really didn't know. I've grown so attached to both of the twins. I want to say yes, but can I really just leave?

"Oh, well…No pressure, 'kay?" His smile almost faltered but it managed to stay in place. "We're leavin' in a few hours…so you've got till then to decide." He released my shoulders and patted my back.

"O-Okay…" I mumbled. I really wish I could make up my mind. And with that, he went outside. It was just me and Sunstreaker in the living room now. It was a bit awkward, to tell the truth.

"You really don't want to go, huh?" Sunstreaker looked at me from his current position on the couch.

"I…I d-do…but…" I looked at the ground again.

"Do what you want to do, alright?" I heard Sunstreaker get up and he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Sideswipe really cares for you… He's not too fond with you living out here, by yourself that is." He sighed.

"R-Really…?" That was flattering. I wouldn't think Sideswipe cared for me that much.

"Yeah, he does. But you didn't hear this from me." Sunstreaker winked and held a finger up to his lips. He then patted my shoulder and went to follow his brother outside.

So I have a few hours to decide…What was my answer going to be…?

The few hours I had left were finally up. I stayed upstairs the entire time, purposely trying to avoid the twins. I headed downstairs only to find the two sitting on the couch. Sideswipe looked like he's been waiting forever for an answer and Sunstreaker looked…normal.

I finally had my answer. I just hope that I wouldn't regret it later…

"Jackie!" Sideswipe exclaimed as he nearly jumped from the couch. He approached me with a smile. "So…?"

"Sideswipe…I'm so glad I got the chance to meet the two of you." I smiled at him. "But I'm going to have to refuse your offer…"

"I…but…what?" Sideswipe gave me a sad look.

"I'm sorry Sideswipe…I love you both…You both became a couple of really great friends, and I'm beyond thankful for getting the chance to meet you both. But this is my life. I'll stay here. You and your brother go have fun traveling." I gave him a reassuring smile, trying to let him know it was alright. Honestly, I wanted to cry. I wanted to go, but my brain told me it wasn't my place to go. My heart said otherwise…

"I…don't understand though. Are…are you sure? Is that your choice…?" Sideswipe asked, in almost a whisper.

"Yes…It's my choice." I was struggling to keep my smile. "You and your brother should start heading out now, you'll be able to reach your destination before nightfall. I don't want you two traveling at night, the crazies drive at night and it becomes dangerous." I could feel my eyes slowly start to water. But I refused to cry. "Don't be strangers you two…make sure you come and visit…okay?"

"Y-Yeah…Okay." Sideswipe was looking on the ground. "Here…do you have a cell phone…?" He asked.

"Oh, um…yeah." I nodded.

"Here, let me see it." He held out his hand and I did as he asked. I pulled out my cell phone from my back pocket and placed it into his hand. He flipped it open and began to press some buttons before closing it and handing it back. "I added my number to your contacts, that way…if you need anything, I'm only one call away." He showed me a soft, but sad smile.

"Thank you, Sideswipe." I smiled back.

"No problem." He kept his smile and turned to his twin. "Well, let's get rolling, huh Sunny?"

"Uh…yeah." Sunstreaker looked confused at first but regained his composer and nodded. Sunstreaker walked up to me, with an equally sadden expression to that of his brother's. He put a hand on my shoulder. "I guess we'll be seeing you later Jackie, take care now."

"You too, Sunstreaker." I couldn't help myself from wrapping my arms around his neck and bringing him into a hug. He tensed at first before finally hugging back. I decided to release him and he had on a small smile.

"Hey, what about me?" Sideswipe was holding out his arms with a small pout on his face.

"I didn't forget you, Sideswipe." I chuckled before hugging him too. This hug was far more longer than Sunstreaker's, I think it had to do with the fact that Sideswipe didn't want to let go but hey, it didn't bother me any.

After, we decided to head outside and apparently the twins parked their cars outside in front of my house instead of inside the garage. Well…at least my truck can have its home back again. I only watched as the twins both started to load into their cars. Once they were in, they started up their cars and the engines hummed in unison. Sideswipe rolled down his window and looked at me once more.

"You sure you don't want to come? There's always room for one more." His bright blue eyes pleaded.

"I'm sure." I gave him a sad look in return and faked a smile.

"Well, just give me a call if you change your mind, alright?" He smiled, but I could tell it was fake.

"Will do." I couldn't help but fake smile back and nod.

"Time to roll Sides." Sunstreaker called from his car. "We'll catch you later Jackie." Sunstreaker gave me a two finger salute before starting to roll off.

"Alright…" Sideswipe sighed. "Later, Jackie." He said.

"Bye, Sideswipe." I gave him a small wave before he rolled up his window and started to roll away like his brother. Sideswipe caught up to his brother and suddenly, both of them started to honk their horns like crazy. It made me smile and all I could do was throw my arm in the air and wave. "I'll miss you too…"

* * *

GASP. Did I really just end the story right there? I made you guys go through all those horrible rants of mine just to end it like that?

Huh. Who knows. This _would _make a good ending. But is it the end?

Thanks for reading!


	15. In the Bitter End

WHAT? IT DIDN'T END?

Nah, no way could I do that. It was too short and there was no room for the real twin bonding time. Which means the story is going to continue on. Haha.

But I will admit, I was getting close to not updating this for another month (or three) just to create suspension. Or I was going to put in this useless Author's note after the last chapter. But I couldn't just leave all of you hanging! Especially after so many of you go through the agonizing trouble of reading through my pointless rants and even commenting on them. A two thumbs up for the ones who actually read these rants. Two thumbs up and a high five for the ones who actually read these and admit you do. All of you are amazing. :)

And I was surprised at how many of you who reviewed the last chapter (which was pretty much almost all of you) didn't like my gag ending. Hehe. But hey, I wasn't expecting you guys to anyways.

Now, for another one of my pointless rants. Okay, I'm going to assume most of you have seen Transformers 3 - Dark of the Moon, and if you haven't, tough luck. Major Spoiler alert. This is to let out my rage since I spoiler blocked it in my last rant. -So ugh, I can't believe Michael slaggin' Bay killed off MY PERSONAL FAVORITE AUTOBOT. Ironhide didn't deserve to die! That was a hella cheap shot! I hate Sentinel Prime. And I thought he was an aft-hole in TF: Animated, Bayformer Sentinel made TFA Sentinel look like an ANGEL. I loved Ironhide and I cried for his uncalled for death. I was pretty much depressed the remaining half of the movie. But I completely LOST IT when they were going to kill Bumblebee after they killed Que. Sam was crying, and Bumblebee looked so sad and I was just balling like a god damned baby. T_T There was no way I was ready to handle the death of both Ironhide and Bumblebee. That would have been too far. But thank Primus he was spared.

So yeah, that's the end of my rant.

Onward with the chapter. So Julia is all by herself and the twins make their way to find the rest of the autobots. What will happen?

DISCLAIMER. Jackie is mine, and always will be. That is all.

* * *

The pair of Lamborghinis traveled on the empty roads. They were traveling at a great speed, pursuing their destination.

_[Hey Sides…How're you holding up there bro?] _Sunstreaker tried communicating with his twin through their special bond.

_[…] _No response.

_[C'mon Sides…I'm sure you'll meet another human girl like Jackie up to where Prime and the others are.] _Sunstreaker was trying to sooth his brother's broken spark. He could feel it through their bond that he was upset.

_[No, I won't meet another like her…And even if I do, they can't and won't replace her. I refuse to let them.] _Sideswipe hissed at his brother.

_[Sides, don't act like this…Besides, Jackie said that we can visit her. I'm sure Prime wouldn't mind letting you see her every once in a while.]_

_[Look just…just don't talk to me Sunstreaker…] _Sideswipe replied coldly to his brother. Sunstreaker worried about his twin. It was rare when Sideswipe used his full name and not his degrading nickname.

Sunstreaker only sighed. Things were not looking good. Maybe Sideswipe will forget about all this once their were with the rest of the autobots.

_**[Sun…er…Can…y…he…r….me? Ple…come…in.]**_A strange transmission made it's way on to Sunstreaker's COM link. The transmission was fuzzy.

_**[This is Sunstreaker. Who is this?] **_Sunstreaker had replied to the mysterious transmission on his link. No one else besides Sides and the autobots knew how to contact him…Did that mean…?

_**[Sunstreak…This is…-mus Prime… Where…you?] **_Sunstreaker was relieved to hear it was Prime. He just wish his call wasn't so choppy.

_**[Optimus, me and Sideswipe are somewhere between up state Nevada sir.]**_ Sunstreaker started to wonder if his transmission was clear to Optimus.

_**[Good…I'll…send...-owl…escort you an-…-swipe…to base.] **_It was hard to understand Optimus. And … 'owl'? …Who was 'owl'? Oh! Perhaps he meant 'Prowl'? Yes, that would make more sense. He's sending Prowl to in their direction to escort them back to the autobot's base.

_**[Got it, sir. Understood.]**_ Sunstreaker felt Optimus close the conversation and Sunstreaker sighed. What a relief. Another autobot. _[Sides, I just got a hold of Optimus. He sent Prowl to come find us and bring us back to the base.]_ He decided to tell his brother what's going on.

_[Whatever…]_ Was Sideswipe's only response. Sunstreaker sighed at his twin. Maybe…it wasn't for the best that Jackie stayed behind…

vVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

After the twins left, I was back to being alone in my house again. There was nothing to do. No one to talk to. I guess I just have to live life how I use to.

But I knew I didn't belong with the twins and where they were heading. It wasn't my place. I'll live though. I just hope they'll come and visit like I told them.

For such a sad and boring day, time flew by. Even if there was nothing to do and no one to talk to. I was currently upstairs laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

"It hasn't been a whole day yet…and I miss them…" I sighed, continuing to stare at my ceiling. I heard something outside of my bedroom door. How odd. My mind quickly jumped to conclusions, thinking it was Sideswipe or Sunstreaker. I shook my head and decided to go check. Maybe I left one of the windows open and the wind started blowing through it. It was more realistic then the twins coming back anyways…

I got up from my bed and walked over to my door. I opened it and came to face something I didn't expect.

"Hello there, sister." My sister greeted me with a smile.

"Victoria? What the hell are you doing here? And how the hell did you get into my house?" I looked at her with shock and suspicion. I was about ready to drag her out of my house when she decided to pull one of the dirtiest tricks when it comes to fighting…

"It's okay, I missed you too." She frowned when she pulled out a small hand gun to my face and pointed it between my eyes.

"You…" I became scared real fast. What's going to happen if she pulled the trigger? No one will hear me scream…no one will brother to check on me any time soon…no one will know if I died this very night.

"Oh, I decided to let myself in. You left your keys inside your truck the day I stopped by. I decided to go and get them myself before I came knocking on your door. Hope you don't mind. Not that it should matter anyways." She chuckled, but still holding the gun up to my face.

"Okay, that just answers one of my questions. Now what the hell are you doing here?" I hissed. My hiss instantly turned into a scream when she quickly pointed the gun to my shoulder and pulled the trigger. I could feel the projectile pierce itself through my body. I fell to the ground and held my shoulder in sheer agony. I quickly looked up at my older sister, my teeth grinding together. She had a smug look on her face when she started to slowly approach me. My instant reaction was to back away. She kept walking towards me and I kept backing away, until I hit a wall. Damn it…

"I'm just here to do what I think is fitting." She said with the gun still pointed at me.

vVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Sideswipe continued to travel in silence. Countless attempts were made by his brother to try and cheer him up. Or to make him look at the brighter side. Yeah right…what brighter side?

Sideswipe was off in his own world when someone started calling his private COM link. It was probably Optimus or Prowl. He sighed before answering it.

_**[Sideswipe here…Who is this?]**_

Sideswipe waiting for an answer but got none. He waited for a moment before repeating the same thing. And still, nothing.

_**[Who the slag is this? Sunny? Is that you?]**_ Could that really be his brother? It couldn't be. It was a different signal. Hold on. He could hear something. _**[Hello?]**_

_**[I'm just here to do what I think is fitting…]**_ The voice said. The voice sounded familiar. But who's was it?

_[Sunny…Hey Sunny!] _Sideswipe activated his link with his twin.

_[So now you want to talk?]_ Sunstreaker spat.

_[Don't be a sour aft! Listen to this link. I don't know who it is. It's weird.] _Sideswipe then opened the link so his brother could listen too.

_**[I knew you played dirty…I just didn't think you'd stoop this low.]**_ This time, a different voice spoke. And it sounded a lot like…

_[Jackie…? Hey, Sunny! It's Jackie!] _Sideswipe was ecstatic to hear her voice again.

_[I can hear that Sides! Sh! Listen.]_ His twin shushed him and they continued to listen.

_**[Please, you don't think at all darling. Besides, this is the best way to get the job done.]**_

_**[I guess you're right. Oh well, at least now I know for sure you'll rot in Hell.]**_ There was a loud bang that followed the statement. Followed by the bang, was a loud ear piercing scream. Jackie's scream.

_[Jackie!] _Both of the twins shouted in unison.

_[That was Jackie Sunny! What's going on?]_

The brothers could only hear the sound of laughing and deep breathing.

_**[You …son of a-] **_There was another loud bang, followed by another scream.

_**[I suggest you hold your tongue, unless you want to be filled with holes. And I'm not even done talking with you either.]**_

_[Sunstreaker, what the slag is going on? Do you think those noises were...?]_

_[Gunshots. They sounded like gunshots Sides.]_ Sunstreaker concluded that the loud bangs they heard was definitely gunshots.

_[And the screams…Jackie's screams…She's in trouble Sunstreaker!] _Sideswipe was in a panic. He quickly turned around, making a screeching turn in the opposite direction.

_[Sideswipe! What are you! Ugh, slag it all!] _Sunstreaker copied his brother's actions and followed him. Sideswipe was traveling at a tremendous speed and Sunstreaker was finding it sort of hard to keep up with him. _[Sides! We can't be doing this! Prowl should be meeting up with us right about-]_

"Now." A deep voice called out from the side. Sunstreaker failed to notice the police cruiser approaching them.

"Prowl, good to see you." Sunstreaker said as the police cruiser was trying to match his speed.

"Likewise, Sunstreaker. So where's the fire?" Prowl asked.

"It's Sideswipe. Something is wrong." Sunstreaker started to fear the worst from the conversation they heard.

"Like what?"

"If only I knew." Sunstreaker sighed. "I have my suspicions…but I want them to be wrong."

* * *

Well, then again, maybe the story WILL end soon. If I choose to kill Jackie off.

-Insert evil laughter here-

So until next time! Thanks for reading!


	16. Save Me

So it's been ... 4? Maybe 5 months since I've last updated...? My bad. I hadn't realized that I took that long of a break. I didn't mean to temporarily die on you folks again. Life decided to throw a bunch of stuff at me and it threw me a bit off guard. However, I'm currently on winter break (yaaay finally) and I'm recuperating myself. Annnddd I was bored so I decided to update this!

So no more cliffhangers, right? Maaaybe. HEHE.

Anyways, disclaimer. I own nothing of course, besides Jackie and this on going plot that tends to die every now and then. But you get the idea.

* * *

This was not good. I've already been shot 3 times. Once in each shoulder and one on my thigh. My body was stinging in pain. I was already crying at this point. The pain was too much. I don't even have to mention I was still on the ground.

I'm going to _die_ here…and no one will know.

"Damn it…" I winced, my shoulder stinging and my faced soaked with tears.

"You know, I'd probably feel sorry…if you were my _real_ sister. But you're not sooo I could really care less." Victoria carried a blank expression upon her face.

"Okay…then…why don't you just…finish me off already?" I panted. It was getting harder to breathe and my vision was getting blurry. I was about ready to pass out but Victoria had shot me once more. But this time it was near my stomach, close to my hip. This shot was enough to make me scream my throat dry. I could feel myself curl into a little ball on the floor, coughing up blood and crying.

"I'm not going to finish you off. I'm just going to let you lie here and suffer. Eventual blood loss should do the trick." She snickered. "Hope you learned your lesson. This was all for the way you talked to me a few days ago."

I couldn't talk by this point. I couldn't even breathe, let alone speak. It hurt…Everything hurt.

I knew I should have went with the twins…but now was too late. My heart told me I'd regret my choice…

"I think I should start heading out now. See you…never, sister." Victoria laughed, finally putting away her hand gun. I heard her leave. After a few minutes, I heard a car start off and drive away. She was gone, finally.

"Ugh…stupid…why am I so stupid…?" I wheezed. I could taste the blood in my mouth as the tears continued to run down my face. I had the choice…to be happy…to be with friends…but I turned it down. To stay here…and die.

I started to think about my life, and how it led up to this point. The things I did right, the things I did wrong. The things I'm proud of, and the things I regret. All the people I've met. The ones I'll forget, and the ones I'll always remember.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

My vision started getting blurrier, up to the point where it slowly started fading to black. I could hear my own heart beat in my head. It was one of the last things I heard before my world went black.

vVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

The two Lamborghinis and the police cruiser raced through the dark streets. They were only a few moments away from their intended destination. Sideswipe was still the one who was leading the way. None of them spoke the entire way.

After about 20 minutes of major speeding, they were finally back at the Jackie's house. Sideswipe quickly came to a skidding halt. He took no time generating his holoform that darted straight for the front door.

Sunstreaker followed up seconds after, generating his holoform as well. Prowl was confused at this point but did the same thing. He activated his holoform and followed the twins.

Sideswipe was in a rush but his worst fear came true when he opened the front door. It wasn't locked…Sideswipe panicked more and called around the bottom floor of the house.

"Jackie! Jackie?" Sideswipe ran through every room on the bottom in a matter of seconds before heading straight upstairs. Sideswipe didn't bother with the other rooms, if she wasn't downstairs then she'd be in only one more place. Her room.

He ran as fast as his holoform's legs could take him. Sunstreaker and Prowl were managing to keep up with his frantic state. Sideswipe skidded down the hall and kicked open Jackie's bedroom door. He stopped in his tracks at what he saw. What he saw made his energon run cold and his spark stop.

"Ja…Jackie…?" Sideswipe's breath hitched in his throat. Sunstreaker and Prowl came up behind him.

"Sides, what's…Oh Primus…" Sunstreaker gasped at what he saw. Sideswipe didn't hesitate any longer to rush to the fallen human. There was blood in front of the door way, and there was a trail that led straight to Jackie. A blood puddle formed it self around her body. Her clothes were soaked in it.

"Jackie! Jackie! C'mon Jackie, open your eyes!" Sideswipe gripped the girl's shoulders and shook her lightly. Sideswipe then placed the side of his holoform's head to her chest, listening. He could hear a faint beat. "She has a pulse! She's still alive!" Sideswipe was relieved.

"Yes, but for how much longer?" Prowl sounded calm about the whole situation.

"We have to get her medical attention! Where's the nearest human hospital? She's not going to-"

"Calm down Sideswipe, everything is going to be fine. Optimus had Ratchet follow me. Ratchet thought you two might have sustained damage when you landed on Earth. So he agreed to come along, but he couldn't quite keep up with me once I saw you two turn around and speed in the opposite direction."

"Ratchet was with you?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Yes. He should be here shortly, I told him where we are and I just told him about our current situation. What is your relationship with this human?" Prowl looked at Sideswipe, who had picked up Jackie in a bridal style.

"It's a long story Prowl, trust me. But Sides…I mean, the both of us kind of grew attached to her while we stayed here for a while." Sunstreaker sighed.

"Does she know…?" Prowl raised the eyebrow to his holoform.

"No…no she doesn't." Sunstreaker shook his head. "We didn't show her during our entire stay."

"I see." Prowl nodded and stayed silent for a few moments then spoke again. "…Ratchet is outside. Sideswipe, take her…where'd he go?" Prowl went to face Sideswipe but he was gone.

"I think he left already." Sunstreaker claimed. They both looked out the window and sure enough, Sideswipe was helping Ratchet load Jackie into the back of Ratchet's vehicle form. Once they saw that, they made their holoforms disappear.

"She's in critical condition right now. I'll do what I can at the moment to stop the bleeding until we can make it back to base." Ratchet's holoform explained as he started bringing out some tools. "Sideswipe, make your holoform disappear. I can't work with you staring at me."

"But Ratchet, I-"

"No! I'll have no excuses, so out!" Ratchet hissed at Sideswipe.

"Ratchet-"

"No means NO Sideswipe. Besides, I will be forced to undress her in order to properly clean her wounds and I won't have you looking at her in such a vulnerable state." Ratchet glared at Sideswipe's holoform. Sideswipe's holoform's face went red before quietly walking away from Ratchet. Ratchet sighed before shutting his back doors, leaving the three autobots to wait.

Sideswipe's holoform only grunted as he roughly sat on the hood of his vehicle form. He then placed his face into the place of his hands and mumbled to himself.

"I should have been there for her…Whether she was with us or if we stayed with her, I should have been there for her!" Sideswipe yelled into the palms of his hands and shook his head fiercly.

"Sideswipe, getting angry at what you didn't do won't solve your problem." Prowl blurted out to the upset twin.

"But!"

"No Sideswipe, don't go entirely blaming yourself for what happened. I have just as much blame as you do. We could have stayed at least one more day…but I was fixated on leaving today." Sunstreaker decided to intervene.

"No Sunny…I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't let anything happen to her…I broke that promise to the both of us." Sideswipe couldn't bare to look at either his brother nor Prowl.

"Oh would you all just cut it out? For Spark's sake, you're all making this like one of those over-dramatic human movies. The girl is fine and in a stable condition. I patched her up and she should be good until we reach base. My processors are still spinning themselves from trying to catch up and follow you speed demons plus trying to manage the life of this human girl, the last thing I need is for you two numb nodes to keep blaming yourself for something that already happened." The middle aged holoform pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. "And if any of you do anything to wake her up before we reach the base, I'll make sure you'll stay in stasis lock for a good few days. Understood?"

"Yes, Ratchet." The twins nodded in unison. Sideswipe was still in his worried state but he didn't want to pester the medic.

"Good. Now, Prowl, I think we should start heading back." The older holoform glanced over at the man dressed at a police officer. The officer nodded and quickly disappeared.

"I agree, especially if we're to get her to the base before she wakes up." This time the voice came from the police cruiser. "We'll be able to make it by sunrise, so let's get a move on." The police cruiser started to slowly roll away. The twins made their holoform disappear and let Ratchet follow up behind Prowl while they took the rear.

The next few hours are going to be the longest hours of Sideswipe's life.

* * *

Longest hours of his life indeed.

So how's that for an update hmm? I hope some of you are pretty happy with this update.

Thanks for reading and keeping up with the story!


	17. In the Med Bay

...No excuses this time...I apologize fellow readers. School had been rather, hectic, and there's band...it's always band (wait, I thought I said no excuses...?).

I still have a thing for updating stories rather late at night, seeing as it's nearly an hour away from it being midnight. I was bored and I don't feel like sleeping.

SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK.

...not true because I sleep like a damn baby until the afternoon...

Ahem, anywho...continuing on with the story! You guys get to see the aftermath of Jackie and Victoria's little encounter. Where exactly are things going from there?

Disclaimer: I'm sure you're all smart individuals to realize that I don't own Transformers...I pray to Primus that you all know that by now.

* * *

Now what was going on…?

I slowly opened my eyes, but everything was bright.

I found myself in a lying down position, I was about to sit up but my body ached. I groaned loudly as the pain shot through my body. That's also when I noticed something attached to my wrist and a breathing mask was located over my face.

_What is all this…? Where am I…?_

I tried looking around my surrounding area, hoping I can figure out where I currently was. All I noticed was that I was in a room filled with computers, big and small. That explains why everything was so bright. I then heard voices nearby. My eyes wandered around the small room and noticed a door. It sounded like there were people on the other side.

"How's her current condition, Ratchet?" Said the first voice.

"Her condition is stable. I almost lost her a few times while trying to get some blood transfusions in her…" Another voice joined in. Wait…were they talking about me…?

"Oh, I think that's something we shouldn't tell Sideswipe… He's been stressing this out since you all arrived… I don't know if his spark or processor can take anymore…"

Did that voice just say…Sideswipe?

"Yes, that much I figured. Sunstreaker has been going through the same scenario, whether it's from his brother or if he actually does care. I'm starting to worry for those two." The other voice sighed.

He just mentioned Sunstreaker too!

"It's been two days since you arrived and she still hasn't woken up. Are you sure her condition is alright?"

"Her condition is fine…It's all up to her is she wants to wake up or not, there's nothing more I can do for her…"

"I see…I'll go check up on the twins."

"Alright Prime, I'll check up on her to see if there's any signs of her waking up…" And with that, the door to the room opened and I quickly resumed my position of being 'asleep'. I heard footsteps approach me and then a sigh. "I wish you'd wake up sooner…The twins are really killing themselves seeing you like this…It's bad enough Sideswipe blamed himself for what happened…" The voice said.

I decided to take that chance to pretend to be waking up, slowly opening my eyes and looking a bit taken back by the brightness of the lights.

"Thank Primus! Jackie, you're finally awake." I looked up, pass the bright lights to see a man. He had brown hair and wore the attire of a doctor. He had glasses and behind those glasses were bright blue eyes, just like the twins. He looked like a middle aged man.

"…Where am I…?" My voice was a little scratchy as I asked the man of my where abouts.

"Do not worry, you're in safe hands now." His statement was sort of reassuring. I still didn't know where I was. "By the way, I am Ratchet. Chief Medical Officer Ratchet." I opened my mouth to introduce myself but Ratchet cut me off. "Jacqueline Wright, I know. Save your energy for now." He smiled softly before looking at one of the computer monitors.

"…What…what happened?" I asked Ratchet as he tapped on his computer.

"Hm?" He looked over at me. "Oh…well…" He stopped typing and rubbed the back of his neck before sighing. "I'm not sure about your scenario, but we found you filled with holes. You were fortunate that we found you in time, I was able to patch you up before your condition became fatal. I thought you would have woken up by the time we reached the base, but I was mistaken."

"How long was I out…?" I moaned, attempting to sit up but Ratchet gently put me back down.

"Rest." He ordered. "And you were out for nearly 2 days, 3 counting the day we found you."

"3…3 days!" I shot up from the bed, but instantly went back down when my body screamed agony.

"Calm down!" Ratchet looked irritated now. "You're going to hurt yourself further and I'm not going to patch you up if you reopen any of your wounds." He stood there with a serious face.

"S-Sorry…I'm just…shocked…" I didn't look at Ratchet. He was starting to become an…intimidating individual.

"No, forgive me. I nearly forgot you weren't the twins for a moment and I let my temper get the better of me." He sighed.

"The twins…? You mean Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are here…?" I felt my stomach twist itself in a knot at the mere mentioning of the twins.

"Ah, yes, they are. And might I add they've been worried sick about you."

"Where are they?" I tried sitting up again but Ratchet gently pushed me back down again.

"If you promise to rest yourself and not get up, I'll let them come and visit you. Deal?" He sighed, giving me a stern look.

"Okay, deal." I gave him a sheepish smile and nodded.

"Good, let me go-" Before Ratchet could finish, there was shouting outside of the door.

"Sideswipe! I said you can't go in there!" A baritone voice shouted.

"Why not Prime? I won't do anything! I just want to see how she's doing!" A familiar voice said.

Sideswipe…

"I told you about her current condition, Sideswipe. She's fine. She just needs her rest."

"Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that I still want to _see_ her."

"Sides, come on…I want to see her too, but we got to let her rest." Another familiar voice said.

Sunstreaker…

"Oh for Spark's sake…" Ratchet grumbled before opening the door. "Would you all care to NOT YELL in front of my med bay? Be thankful that Jackie has woken up on her own and not from the yelling taking place outside my office!" Ratchet hollered at the culprits on the other side of the door.

"She's up?" I heard Sideswipe yell before he abruptly pushed Ratchet to the side and rushed over to me. "Jackie! Oh thank Primus, you woke up!"

"Sideswipe…I am aware you're worried about Jackie but let me tell you this… If you _ever_ push me like that again, I'll weld your aft to your berth in your sleep." Ratchet threatened as he glared at the twin.

"Now that's funny…" Sunstreaker mumbled to himself while snickering at his twin.

"Don't laugh! I'll associate his punishment with you as well." Ratchet turned to Sunstreaker and pointed at him.

"What? I didn't even do anything!" Sunstreaker put his hands up in the air.

"Sunstreaker, calm yourself." Another man stepped out from behind Sunstreaker and put a hand on his shoulder. He was slightly taller than him and it was obvious that the man was older as well. He looked around Ratchet's age. He had brown hair that was neatly spiked up at the front. He was wearing a dark red button up shirt with a navy blue jacket on top. There was also a pair of brown boots that accompanied the rest of his ensemble. What was more interesting was the fact that he had the same eyes as both the twins and Ratchet…Either they were all related or they were in some kind of gang…

"Forgive us for all the ruckus, Ms. Wright." The man said as he approached me, standing next to Sideswipe. "You've caused quite the commotion here at base by your arrival, and everyone is just trying to cope with it. As of right now, we're glad to see you've started to recover." He gave me a gentle smile. "I am…" Sideswipe nudged him for a split second before the man coughed and continued. "I'm Optimus."

"…Optimus?" It's official… They're a gang. And Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Ratchet, and Optimus…are all code names.

"Yes, I'm sure you've noticed the…strangeness about our names. I'll reassure you that they're only nicknames, or undercover names." I gave him the weirdest look in response. "The only reason why I'm informing you of this is because you're associated with the twins and that you're currently located in our base." Again, I gave him another look. "This is the base for my team and currently I am the designated leader."

"Your team? Team for what, if you don't mind me asking?" I tried readjusting myself into a more comfortable position, making sure I didn't go against Ratchet's deal.

"All I can tell you is that we were hired by the government to perform…assigned tasks. Everything else is classified." His facial expression showed that he seemed…sorry, that he couldn't tell me everything.

"Oh, okay…Makes sense." I smiled at him. "Thank you, for the explanation…Exactly where is your base?" All I was hoping was that I was still in the state of Nevada.

"Our base is located in down state Nevada."

"D-Down state Nevada?" I choked. Well…at least I'm still in Nevada. "How far am I away from home?"

"5 to 6 hours away…" Sideswipe said.

"And that's if you're speeding." Sunstreaker decided to add in.

"…You sped here?" I gave them a wide eyed look of disbelief.

"Yes, but we had a police escort!" Sideswipe smiled. "I swear."

"Ah yes, you haven't met another one of my men. He was the reason you were able to make it to the base as soon as possible. He goes by the name Prowl, he is currently on a task and should be back later." Optimus said as he still managed to hold a smile on his face.

"So exactly…how many of your men work here?" I started to readjust myself again, but I slightly winced from the pain. That's when I caught Ratchet eyeballing me so I stopped and just stayed still.

"There are many of us here on base. In time, I guarantee you'll be able to meet the entire team."

"Can't wait." I then looked over at Sideswipe, who hasn't stopped staring at me the entire time. "Um…would it be…alright if I spoke to the twins…?"

"Certainly, Ratchet?" Optimus glanced over at the other older man.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard her." Ratchet sighed heavily before leaving the room. He seemed a little irritable. Probably because of Sideswipe's earlier incident. Optimus soon followed after, closing the door behind him.

"Jackie…I'm so glad you're alright." Sideswipe said with a relieved look on his face.

"I know you are, Sideswipe…but…can you tell me what happened? How…How am I possibly alive right now?" As I asked this, I grabbed his forearm with my hand.

"It's…sorta complicated." He sighed, placing his hand on top of mine.

"It started when Sideswipe got a call from this number." Sunstreaker added in as he showed me a piece of paper with a few numbers on it.

"…That's my cell phone number." I said as I glanced at the paper.

"Yeah, we figured that out once we got to base and your cell phone fell out of your pants pocket. Sides found out that your phone called him, which was around the time when we heard something going on." Sunstreaker folded the paper back up and placed it back into his pocket.

"…" My mind was trying to figure this problem out. I don't recall ever calling Sideswipe…Heck, I'll be honest when I say that I forgot that Sideswipe gave me his number…Wait. Sideswipe gave me his number. Since I let him add his number to my phone, I haven't touched my phone…I also put my phone in my back pocket…And I'm pretty sure I fell on my rear after Victoria shot me…Everything makes sense. "I get it now. I 'butt-called' you." With that, the twins exchanged glances before looking at me.

"You…"

"…'butt-called' me?" Sideswipe finished Sunstreaker's statement.

"It's a term used for when you unintentionally call someone when you're phone is in your back pocket. Look it up sometime." I chuckled at their expressions.

"Oh…okay…" Sideswipe tried collecting his thoughts before speaking again. "Well, after you 'butt-called' me…We heard a few things. Some bad things and I sensed that you were in trouble so I…um, well…I went back to your house to find you with gun shot wounds." He looked at the ground and then back to me. "Jackie, who did this to you? Just tell me and I swear I'll hunt them down and make them pay…"

"Sideswipe, no…it's okay, what happened…happened." I really didn't want him to try and hunt down Victoria. If she found out that I was still alive and that I told someone she did this to me…She'll hunt me down herself and maybe she'll actually kill me the next time.

"Jackie, you have to tell me. The jerk that did this to you is still out there!" Sideswipe balled his hands into fists.

"…Victoria…My sister did it." I mumbled out. But it was enough for Sideswipe to stop breathing for a moment. He abruptly stood up and was about to storm out before his brother caught him.

* * *

Looks like Sideswipe is all fired up now. Good job Jackie. GOOD JOB.

So Jackie is alive. She can barely move, but she's alive. All is well (kind of).

What is Sideswipe going to do now?

Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and sorry for the late update!


	18. Doctor Knows Best

One year...I haven't updated this story in ONE WHOLE YEAR. My deepest apologies, readers...I didn't expect this story to become so...popular. And I honestly didn't even notice it had been a year since the last update. I'll just say Senioritis is kicking in HARD this year. 5 AP classes is POOP. NEVER take that many at once. Being the lazy senior that I am, I have adapted to a very...unique sleeping schedule. During this time, I should be up doing homework and studying. However I finished an hour early so I decided to derp around in my computer files.

I stumbled across this story and realized I had at least another good 2 or 3 chapters typed out already, but not published...then I checked the date when I last updated and might I say, I was surprised.

So here I am, bringing you...the next chapter...I don't even know what chapter this is...I guess I'll see when I add a name for the chapter.

Bring on the hate messages for not updating this story. BRING IT.

Disclaimer: You know.

* * *

"Sideswipe, stop! I know what you're going to do and it's not worth it! We'll just get Prowl on the case and he'll have her arrested! Don't try to settle things on your own Sides!" Sunstreaker had to detain his brother from getting out of the room.

"She was no good from the start Sunny! You saw how she treated Jackie before! She's gone too far this time!" Sideswipe hollered as Sunstreaker struggled to hold back his brother.

"I know what she did, Sideswipe! I was there! But you harming her is no different from her harming Jackie! You'll be just like her Sides, do you want that?" Sunstreaker tried his best restraining his brother.

"I don't care, Sunny!" Sideswipe growled at his brother. Sideswipe's actions were enough to make Sunstreaker back off for a moment, giving Sideswipe the chance to get out of his twin's grip. Sideswipe violently opened the door to the room, but was quickly thrown back by some powerful force.

"Sideswipe!" I quickly sat up from my current position, but I quickly went back down because of the pain.

"Boy, there better be some valid reason as to why you're screamin' and hollerin'." There at the doorway, stood a broad shouldered, rough looking man. He was currently rubbing his fist with his other free hand before crossing his arms over his chest. He had dark brown hair, that was spiked at the front. He had this whole…rugged look going on with his face. He was currently dressed in a plain black shirt, some camouflage pants, and a pair of brown combat boots. He had a mean look to his appearance. He looked old, like somewhere around in his mid 40s old.

"Good timing, 'Hide." Sunstreaker said nonchalantly.

"Oh…my aching processor…" Sideswipe groaned loudly as he laid on the ground.

"What on Cybertron is going on here?" The older man grunted.

"Sideswipe was about to do something stupid, but it's all good now. You stopped him just in time." Sunstreaker plainly said as he decided to pull out a chair and take a seat next to where I was laying.

"Is that so? Sounds like nothing new to me." The man snorted as he looked down at Sideswipe. "Get up, Sides. It doesn't hurt that bad."

"Ugh, says you…" Sideswipe groaned again. "Have you ever been punched by yourself? No? So leave me alone." Sideswipe complained as he slowly started to get up.

"Oh quite complaining." The man rolled his eyes, before looking at me. "Ah, so I see she's finally up. Wait…Does Ratchet know you two are in here?" He narrowed his gaze at Sideswipe.

"It's okay, 'Hide. He knows we're in here." Sunstreaker reassured the man designated…'Hide.

"I'll take your word for it." He snorted in response.

"Jackie, this is another one of our teammates, Ironhide." Sunstreaker gestured to the man. Oh, I guess 'Hide was a nickname of his…nickname…? This place was weird.

"Um…hi." I sheepishly smiled at the man before giving him a small wave.

"Hello there. It's good to see you're finally up." Ironhide gave me a small head nod.

"It's good to be up." I smiled back. I looked at Sideswipe, who was back on his feet, but rubbing his head. "Are you okay, Sideswipe?"

"He'll live." Ironhide scoffed.

"Yeah, Sides has been through worse." Sunstreaker nodded.

"Thanks guys…I feel the love." Sideswipe rolled his eyes before looking at me. "But anyways, I'll be fine Jackie. Thanks for asking." He smiled and I smiled back.

"Well, I'll be on my way now. I just wanted to know what all the noise was about." Ironhide made his way out of the room and Sideswipe sighed.

"…Are you calm again or do I have to call 'Hide back in here?" Sunstreaker asked, fearing his brother will go on a tirade again.

"I'm fine…angry, but fine." He sighed heavily. "Jackie, I don't understand how you could let her do such a thing to you." He looked at me.

"Right Sideswipe, because I'm so sure that Jackie wanted to get shot." Sunstreaker scoffed at his twin.

"You know that's not what I mean." He hissed. "Why didn't you fight back?" Sideswipe's temper was slowly getting out of hand. And it was starting to scare me.

"I…" I wasn't able to answer since Sunstreaker spoke for me.

"Sideswipe, she had a gun. Think of it this way, if Jackie tried defending herself by attacking her sister empty handed, things could have been far more fatal. A shot to the heart is more fatal then a few scattered around the rest of the body Sides…" Sunstreaker proved a very valid point.

"…" Sideswipe opened his mouth but then closed it. "…I'm…I'm sorry Jackie. I really let my temper slip this time…You shouldn't have seen that side of me." He didn't look at me this time.

"Sideswipe, it's okay." I gave him a sad look.

"No, it's not…I really could have hurt someone." He sighed deeply. "And I'm sorry Sunny, for not listening to you."

"It's fine, I'm use to you not listening to my advice half of the time anyways." Sunstreaker calmly replied. I chuckled at Sunstreaker's reply and I saw Sideswipe pass off a small smile. There was a brief moment of silence in the room when I thought of something. Perhaps it was my turn to apologize…

"Sideswipe…Sunstreaker…I'm sorry." I nearly whispered to myself. They looked at each other for split second and looked at me, confused.

"Why…?" Sideswipe asked.

"What did you do?" Sunstreaker asked next.

"More like…what I didn't do…" I sighed. "I'm sorry…I should have went with you two but I thought…" I paused, not wanting to continue my sorry excuse of an answer.

"Well?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Thought what?" Sideswipe asked.

"I just…I just thought I'd be just…well, a third wheel if I went with you two. Like I don't really belong." I looked down, avoiding eye contact.

"What?" The twins said in unison.

"Jackie, you really thought that?" Sideswipe asked in disbelief. "You wouldn't be a 'third wheel', I asked if you could come with us. Why would we think that?"

"I don't know Sideswipe." I sighed. "I thought it wouldn't be right for me to just tag along and live with you and your friends. I'm sorry." I didn't look at either of them again, but I could feel my emotions start to build up.

"I asked you to come with us, Jackie. Don't think that-" Sideswipe's voice started to slowly rise again. He wasn't being calm anymore and Sunstreaker saw this.

"Sides, lower your voice. Ratchet might kick us out if he hears you." Sunstreaker told his brother without his expression changing.

"Don't worry, I'm going to kick you both out anyways because I need to run some scans on our friend here. So go on, get your afts outta my office." Ratchet had returned back to the room with a clipboard in hand.

"But Ratchet-" Sideswipe started.

"OUT." Ratchet growled. Both of the twins quickly made their way out of the room as Ratchet closed the door behind them. He sighed. "You're going to have to excuse Sideswipe. He's been acting up lately and I'm not so sure to what's triggering it."

"Oh." I wasn't so sure how exactly to respond to him.

"And if you're wondering, no, I don't need to run any scans on you." He smiled. "It was merely an excuse to get those two out of here so I could speak with you. I could tell things were about to take a wrong turn if I let Sideswipe keep talking. Am I right?"

How could he possibly tell that? My emotion levels were beginning to spike and I was going to snap at Sideswipe. I don't know what triggered my level of irritation. Maybe it was Sideswipe's emotions and his voice rising?

"I…yeah, I guess so." I sighed. "But how did-"

"A doctor knows best, my dear." He chuckled. "I heard you trying to explain things to him but he was also trying to reason with you at the same time. His short fuse was going to blow and so was yours."

"O-Oh…" I blushed from embarrassment.

"Do not worry, Sideswipe has been on edge since we arrived. Anything now can set him off." He explained with a small sigh. "Believe it or not, but Sunstreaker is going through the same thing. He's just handling it better than his brother at the moment."

"It's all my fault…isn't it? I should have just gone with the twins in the first place." My heart warned me. But my brain said other wise.

"Now don't go blaming yourself for anything. I explained this to Sideswipe already." He sighed heavily through his nose. "The past is the past, there is no sense on dwelling on what already happened. The best to do is to focus on the present. For now, try to get some rest and get better. That's the best thing you can do for the twins at this moment." He smiled gently at me.

"I guess you're right…Thank you, Ratchet."

"No problem. And of course I'm right, I'm the doctor." He winked before dimming the lights to the room and taking a seat near his computer. "Please get some rest. I'll be with you for the rest of the night monitoring your condition." He said as he tapped at his computer.

I could only nod in response before settling myself into a comfortable sleeping position. I stared at the ceiling for a while, thinking about whatever came up in my mind. Mainly about what happened…and the twins…Sunstreaker…and Sideswipe. Those were the last things floating around in my mind before I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Aaaand there you have it, the next chapter a good majority of you have been waiting a YEAR for.

I still apologize for that...

But thanks for reading!


	19. Human Sitting

I'm trying to avoid the whole "being gone for another 2 years thing"...was it 2 years? Or was it just 1...? ...Either way, I'm temporarily back! I mean, it's only been nearly 2 months or so since I've last updated. So 2 years, or 2 months? You take your pick.

Now this chapter is rather short, mainly because I want to save the next chapter for some good stuff that's gonna happen. Everything is already typed out so maybe I'll wait another month or so before updating. YOU'LL NEVER KNOW.

Disclaimer: Yep. You should know by now.

* * *

Ratchet sat there, staring at his computer screen as he waited patiently for the girl to drift into recharge. Once she was finally asleep, he let out a deep sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. These last few days since their arrival have been very chaotic. Not just for him, but for everyone on base.

He was finding it difficult to keep up with everything. He had to constantly monitor the girl's condition. He had already claimed her condition stable at one point, but then he almost lost her. Now he's at a constant watch with her condition. To say the least, it was stressful for him. He was still surprised that she's been able to pull through all of this. In all honesty, he didn't think she was going to wake up. Her heart managed to stop twice, once before they arrived back at base and once during a blood transfusion.

Not only that, but the doctor has been trying to manage with keeping others under control, specifically the twins and the girl. As well as himself on occasion. He also had to make constant check ups for all of the Autobots, to ensure each of their holoforms were working properly. He refused to let his patient's health be jeopardized because she was exposed to the existence of the Autobots. She's not ready for that yet.

"Ugh. I'm getting too old for this…" The old medic sighed to himself. Then he looked at the sleeping girl. "But more importantly, what are we going to do with you?" He sighed again.

There was no way the twins, or possibly Optimus for that matter, will allow her to go back to her home. Until Prowl manages to detain her sister, it's really not safe to let her go back. And even so, she still may be some sort of shock after what happen. Her condition may not be stable after we let her go.

"But we can't have you living here with us either…" Well, of course she could. But it'd be difficult. For one, there's the issue with the others' holoforms. It'd drive Ratchet mad to try and keep up with all of them to make sure there are no glitches. And this would have to be a daily thing. One glitch could startle the poor human. And this would also mean that the Autobots would have to stay in their alternate forms for long durations of time. Not even Ratchet was comfortable with that idea. It gets very cramped trying to maintain that form for too long. That would be a major struggle for everyone on the base. Perhaps in a few days, depending on her condition, it'd be a consideration of letting the poor girl see what they really were.

"Primus…I'm giving my processor such an ache. I need a break. But I need someone to watch her…For a human in recharge, you are quite a handful, aren't you?" The medic glanced over at the sleeping girl and smiled. "But it seems you've caught the attention of the twins. Mainly Sideswipe. Though, Sunstreaker hasn't been his moody self either. I wonder what did you do to them, hm?" He chuckled before sighing and exiting the room, looking around for anyone to possibly watch over her for a few moments.

"Ratchet, what's up?" Ratchet turned his head over to the direction of the voice.

"Oh, Sunstreaker." He sighed, well it wouldn't hurt to ask him to watch her. "I was just looking for someone to watch over the girl while I let my holoform take a small break and to go stretch out of my alternate form. Would you mind watching her until I get back?"

"Huh? Well um, sure." He looked a little hesitant at first but regained his composure.

"Splendid." The old medic grinned. "Please get me if you think anything is wrong. And by the way, where is your brother? One would think by the way he acted earlier, he'd be here waiting for any moment I could possibly open this door."

"Oh, he's recharging. He stressed himself too much and he pretty much knocked himself out. Glitch head." Sunstreaker mumbled about his brother.

"Ah, so I see. Well, she's in there recharging. It shouldn't be too hard to watch over her. I'll be back soon, thank you Sunstreaker." Ratchet patted Sunstreaker's shoulder and with that, his holoform disappeared.

"No problem Ratchet." Sunstreaker sighed before walking into the room and shutting the door. He took that chance to pull up a chair next to the sleeping girl. He stared at her before taking a seat. "…What are you doing to us…?" He whispered.

These pass few days have also been quite stressful for the twins as well. Sideswipe was happy until the accident but Sunstreaker has been stressing about the whole human girl deal since he saw her. She was doing something to Sideswipe and it was affecting him as well, through Sideswipe of course. But lately, he's been thinking…Is it all of Sideswipe's feelings he's sensing? Or could some of them actually be his own feelings?

"Why are you so different from any of the other humans?" He sighed and a hand reached out for her face. He slowly approached it before laying it gently on her sleeping face. 


	20. Everybody Talks

Well...where to start...as some of you may know, I'm now a freshman in college. I live in the dorms on my campus (University of Nevada-Reno, for the curious readers) and it's nearly an 8 hour long drive from my house. I was given a new laptop to bring with me to college and so I transferred all of my old documents and junk from my old one to my new one. OR SO I THOUGHT. About 3 months ago, I wanted to update the story so I tried looking for the file. I couldn't find it anywhere, not even on my many USB flashdrives. So I thought I could wait it out until I returned home for winter break. Now I'm back home only to find out that my mother had cleaned out everything from my old laptop. Not a single document, picture, or file was found.

Of course, I was devastated because I had at least another one or two chapters already typed out beforehand. I couldn't even remember how it went either. But I decided to rewrite it and I don't think it turned out bad. However, I'll let you guys be the judges of that.

So yep. That's my excuse this time. I was going to put up a lame Author's Note as one of the story's chapters but I didn't want to give you guys false hope.

I hope you enjoy and I apologize for the wait. In the last chapter, I did say the wait would be at least another month...not like 5 or something...but yes, please enjoy!

* * *

Sunstreaker continued to sit by the battered human girl, his hand still remained upon her warm, recharging face.

"This isn't right." Sunstreaker mumbled to himself. He knew very well that his feelings for the girl were growing stronger and stronger with each passing day. The worst part about it was the fact that he knew that 50% of those growing feelings were _his own_. The other remaining percent was obviously his twin's. It was beginning to bother the poor bot. Within days Sunstreaker went from despising the lowly human earth girl to actually caring for her well-being. The results being that he is now watching over her recovering form with his servo extended out to touch her.

She wasn't such a bad human though, once Sunstreaker thought about it. She never did any harm to either him or his brother. She even removed her beloved truck from its home in the garage so his alternate form could be shielded from the elements. Not only that but she did welcome the twins into her home with open arms. She was very caring for someone of her species, Sunstreaker had to admit. He thought most of the human race cared for no one else besides themselves, but then he met Jackie and everything seemed to change after that. Well, most of the change occurred after they met Jackie's wicked demon sister, Victoria.

Before Sunstreaker could continue his thoughts, he felt the girl stir from underneath his holoform's hand. He panicked for a split second and snatched his hand away from her face.

"Mmm…" The girl moaned as her eyes slowly fluttered open. She blinked a few times before letting her eyes wander and gain her surroundings. The room was rather dark, with the exception of the multiple computer monitor screens that Ratchet left on. The screens gave off a blue-ish glow in the room and became the only source of light. "Ratchet…?" The girl's voice quietly called out.

"It's me Jackie. Sunstreaker." I said in response. "Ratchet went out for a bit and asked me to look after you. So how are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

"O-Oh, Sunny, I'm sorry. I'm just feeling a little weak and sore if anything and no, I don't need anything." The girl slowly began to sit herself up into an upright position.

"Alright, well let me know if you need anything." I gave her a small smile and she smiled back.

"How's Sideswipe?" She looked at me with tired eyes. "He didn't go and get himself killed from that bad temper of his, did he?"

"No, he's fine. For the most part. He knocked out just a few cycles ago. If anything, he's just worried about your recovery and upset about your sorry excuse of a sister." Sunstreaker couldn't help but let out a light chuckle from Jackie's question.

"Poor guy…" She turned her head away from Sunstreaker and looked at her hands in her lap. "What about you, Sunny?"

"What about me?"

"How are you feeling?" She continued to focus her gaze on her hands rather than Sunstreaker.

"Ah." He paused and thought about everything he was thinking about earlier before he spoke. "I'm…alright. I'm just worried about you and my brother is all."

Silence filled the room as the two just sat there. Sunstreaker was watching Jackie but she didn't move. A couple of minutes passed and Sunstreaker was beginning to feel uncomfortable. He wasn't sure if he said something that had upset her and now she wasn't talking to him. Or perhaps she was just thinking.

"I'm sorry Sunstreaker…" The sudden sound of her voice startled Sunny. He wasn't expecting her to break the silence. Nor was he expecting an apology.

"Sorry? What did you–"

"I caused all of this. I didn't mean to make you guys worry…forgive me." She whispered and Sunstreaker saw her hands ball up into fists.

"Hey, don't go saying that kind of stuff. It's alright Jackie. Neither of us blame you for anything." Sunstreaker frowned.

"But I blame myself…" She replied in another low whisper.

"Well…that's unfortunate." The holoform replied back casually. "Guess I'll just tell Ratchet that you're blaming yourself again and making your blood pressure rise again." A small smirk spread across the man's face.

"I…I mean…nevermind…" Jackie looked at Sunstreaker with slightly widened eyes before looking away. This caused Sunstreaker to chuckle to himself.

"That's what I thought."

"But…who else is there to blame but me?" Jackie looked at the holoform with sad and empty eyes.

"Why blame anyone? You're alright now, aren't you? Everyone's concern is your recovery."

"I'm aware of that but I'm the one causing everyone to worry. I can't help but feel guilty about it…"

"Jackie…it's okay, really. We're just glad we got to you in time." Sunstreaker tried reassuring the poor girl as he reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"And I'm grateful for that, Sunstreaker. I really am. It's just that Sideswipe is worrying himself silly and I'm worried about his condition…"

"Don't worry about him, he's doing that to himself." Sunstreaker stood up from his seat next to her birth. There was a slight pang in his chest when she began talking about his brother. He's been trying to ignore it the whole time but she continues to banter on about him. He could feel a slight flare in his temper but he needed to stay calm. He might end up snapping at the girl.

"I told you Sunstreaker, I can't help it. I know I'm the one causing him to stress out like this and it's making me feel even–" Jackie was quickly cut off as a pair of lips crashed against hers and muffled her words. Her body froze and she quickly sat there with wide eyes as she stared at the owner of the other pair of lips. She could feel the heat rising to her face as Sunstreaker pulled away. His cheeks were lightly tinted pink and he glanced off to the side.

"You talk too much." Sunstreaker mumbled. "I could tell that you were just going to continue blaming yourself after each time I told you it was okay so yeah." He furthered his explanation to the confused and red-faced girl.

"…I'm s-sorry." She stuttered out, not able to look at Sunstreaker.

"Enough with the apologizing already, I forgive you and I know Sides does too." He sighed. "Forgive me for my brash behavior. It was the first thing to come to mind…well…besides hitting you, like I do with my brother. But seeing as you're not Sideswipe…yeah."

"Well I should be grateful then." She let out a small giggle with a small bit of red still remaining on her cheeks. "But really…thank you Sunstreaker…I think…" She paused before turning her head to face him. "I think I needed that…"

"O-Oh. U-Uh. You're…welcome?" He wasn't sure how to respond to her. Hell, he wasn't even expecting her to be this content with his actions.

"It let me clear my thoughts…" She said with a small smile. "A-And…"

"And?" He raised an eyebrow as the girl.

"A-And…and I think I liked it." She flushed a deep shade of red again and looked away from the surprised man.

"I – uh…you…liked it?" He was also a nice shade of red and he was at a loss for words.

It was a strange sensation and something he had never done before. Kissing wasn't just a term native to the human race, but on Cybertron too. However, on Cybertron, it's supposed to be an intimate action shared occasionally between a mech and femme who were to be bonded for all of eternity. Here, on Earth, humans would do such actions when in a relationship with another being. This was Sunstreaker's very first time performing such an act and to his surprise…_he liked it too_.


	21. Dirty Little Secret

Happy New Year guys! First update of the new year. I'm doing my best with trying to update my stories during my winter break from college. It's pretty damn time-consuming but y'know. Ya spend 12 years in school, only to graduate and go back for another 4 to 5 years. Ahh, life. How it works in funny ways.

Any who, I've been trying to retype all the chapters that I had lost on my old laptop which is taking a considerable amount of time. Some things just flow and my fingers have no problem typing them. While other parts are a bit harder to remember so I get a little bit of writer's block. I'll do what I can for this story though. In all honesty, I wasn't expecting it to get as popular as it is now. This was suppose to be a fun little thing I came up with during my free time nearly 3 years ago. What I should be saying is: thank you all for keeping up with this story, reviewing, faving, and such! You guys are great and don't forget that.

Please enjoy this chapter!

BTW, this is clearly a continuation off of the last chapter so if anyone has forgotten what has happened, feel free to go back a chapter and refresh your brains!

* * *

"It was a nice feeling, that's all." She let out a small smile.

"I see…" Sunstreaker couldn't say anything else. He wanted to let the human girl know that he too liked it. But something in him was telling him not to. So Sunstreaker stayed quiet. "I know you just woke up, but try to get some sleep until sunrise Jackie. The more rest you get, the better. I think I hear Ratchet coming back. I'll be sure to check on you later Jackie. Good night." Sunstreaker glanced over at her before making a beeline for the door. He quickly exited and closed the door behind him.

"In a hurry?" Sunstreaker just noticed that he was now staring at Ratchet, eye-to-eye.

"Oh, Ratchet, there you are. Actually, I am. I need to recharge." Sunstreaker sighed. He was in a bit of a hurry to get himself away from the human girl. Being around her too much was really starting to affect him.

"Understood, and forgive me for taking such a long break. I needed to stretch out for a bit. How is she?"

"She's fine, she just woke up not too long ago." Sunstreaker caught the glare that the old medic was giving him. "And no, I did not wake her up. She woke up on her own as I sat there in my own thoughts." The younger holoform had to clarify to the medic before he got a scolding and a potential beating.

"I see then. Well, I hope she falls back into recharge again soon, she needs all the rest she can get." The older holoform sighed. "Besides, I know for sure that if she's not resting, she's going to be worrying about you and your brother. All she's doing is putting a mental strain on herself."

"Yeah, I'm aware of that." Sunstreaker made a small frown as he recalled the incident that had just taken place inside of the medbay. The one where Jackie was overly concerned with Sideswipe and resulted in Sunstreaker having to "silence" her. His frowned deepened while he shook his head as a small effort to forget about what he did. "Anyways…I'll be going now, Ratchet. Gotta recharge and give my holoform a break." With a sigh, the twin began to walk away from the medic and his work room, not bothering to look back at old mech's holoform as he gave him a one armed wave in the arm.

"Hmm…" Ratchet mumbled to himself. "I may be old, but I'm not stupid, Sunstreaker."He claimed into a now empty hallway. With a sigh, the old medic turned around and headed back into the room with his, now awakened, patient. Surely Ratchet knew something was already wrong with usually self-centered and slightly apathetic twin. He seemed to be in a bit of a rush upon exiting the room. He could just take a wild guess and say that his brother's emotions are getting to him. In other words: making him feel things that are new and unfamiliar to him. Humans aren't the only ones who are affected emotionally by change. Ratchet decided to push Sunstreaker's strange behavior off to the side. The young bot is just going to have to adapt or ignore the new feelings he's sensing, plain and simple.

As he entered the room, Ratchet noticed the girl was, indeed, awake and staring off into space. She seemed to be deep into thought, seeing that she didn't bother to look and see who had entered the room. Closing the door behind him, he cleared his throat to alert the girl of his presence. He wanted to check on her status and, hopefully, convince her into recharging again. His plan worked and he saw her flinch before turning her head towards him. After realizing who was in the room with her, she flashed a small, sheepish smile.

"Oh, hi Ratchet." The human girl said.

"I see you're awake now. I'll take Sunstreaker's words that he wasn't the one who woke you up?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"No, I woke up on my own and was surprised to see him by my side." The smile on her face grew softer. "But it was a pleasant surprise." She chuckled.

"Pleasant you say? From Sunstreaker? Very interesting…how so?" This caught the old med-bot's attention.

"O-Oh." And just like that, her smile disappeared and her face became flushed. "Well, I mean…I just wasn't expecting him, is all. Just between him and Sideswipe, I kinda figured Sideswipe would be the one waiting for me to wake up, not Sunstreaker..." This almost made Ratchet chuckle to himself. He could sense the uncertainty in her claim and knew she wasn't telling him everything. But he wouldn't pry so he let it go. There's obviously something that she doesn't want to tell him. Yes, what she had just said was true but she wasn't telling him _everything._

"I see." He finally let out his sustained chuckle. "I suppose you might consider that a pleasant surprise." Perhaps he won't tell the girl that Sunstreaker was only there because of him.

"Y-Yeah."

"Well, onto more important matters, how are you feeling?" The faster he could get her to recharge again, the better.

"Ah, I'm feeling alright. Still very sore…"

"Any excruciating pain?"

"Nothing unbearable, no."

"Alright, well it seems like all of your vitals and such are normal at this moment." Ratchet commented as he tapped on a few monitor screens located at his desk. "The only thing you really need right now is rest. Your body is already trying to repair itself but without the proper rest, it can't do the job efficiently." His attention turned back towards Jackie. "So?"

"So…I should get some sleep." Jackie quickly caught Ratchet's hint and let out a small chuckle. "I'll um…see you in the morning Ratchet." She smiled as she started to let her body relax into the berth. "Oh, and thank you for taking care of me. Good night Ratchet."

"Of course…Good night to you too, miss Jackie." Ratchet couldn't help but smile back. He liked being thanked for his work every now and then.

It took a while for the human girl to finally drift off into a peaceful slumber. Who could blame her though? She was knocked out for nearly 3 days, woke up, slept, and woke up again within a span of 24 hours. Sleep was probably one of the _last _things on her mind.

This gave Ratchet some time to himself. It was already rather late, according to Earth time. Almost 4 o'clock in the morning to be exact. The old medic was running on his last bit of energy before he needed to recharge for a couple of cycles. Luckily he had already asked Prowl to watch over the girl, just in case if something were to happen. It's a good thing Prowl was already a 'night-owl', as they call it, or else he'd have to ask one of the other Autobots on base to give up a night or two of recharge to keep an optic on the girl's conditions.

Ratchet had just received word from Prowl and that he will be at the medbay shortly. Sighing, he removed himself from the chair at the desk.

"I'll wait for him outside. Staring at these monitors in the dark is giving my processor such an ache…" Groaning, the old bot started to make his way to the exit before glancing over at the sleeping earth life-form. In due time, they will have to figure out if she should be aware of what they really are, or continue to keep it a secret. "What are we going to do with you…hm?"


End file.
